Love Hurts
by kuro403
Summary: Yusuke: I dont mind helping my friends out but why do i all ways get involved in their problems! All the time and is it bad to fall in love with them to.' Hiei: You wonder why we fall in love it only hurts you in end.' Yaoi HieiXKurama,HXY later, sorry about summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone Kuro here with another story I know have way to many but had to upload this! This story very different from what I usually write wanted to try something different. Be nice I know I make lot of mistakes I try my best!

Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 1

In park a dark figure sitting on tree branch deep in thought.

"_What am I going to do?" _he look down to see couples walking hand and hand smiling Hiei snorted he hates seeing couples all cuddly it sickens him.

"_Love…it only hurts you." _Hiei thought while looking at night sky he wonders if he should go to Genkai or maki… "_No that would be bad ideal." _Hiei thinking he didn't like this he doesn't know what to do!

Someone walk up to tree look up.

"Hiei please come down we need to talk." Hiei look down to see kurama Hiei glare at him then ignore him.

"Hiei."

"Don't want to hear it kurama." Kurama had hurt look on his face he knows he did wrong but he did want to talk to him. kurama about to talk Hiei cut him off.

"Leave kurama I don't want to talk to you." kurama let out sigh walkway going back to Yusuke's.

At Yusuke's

Kurama walk in toke his shoes went over to living room Kawabara look up saw kurama back.

"So what's up?" Kawabara ask kurama look sadly at Kawabara said," Don't worry about it." Kawabara nod he looks at kurama knew something up.

Earlier that evening

Gang sitting in Yusuke living room catching up with each other kurama look over to window where Hiei sitting. He not paying any attention to them Kurama walk over to him sat next to Hiei.

"Hiei can we talk?" Hiei didn't say anything to him kurama look at Hiei to see he looks pale and tried.

" Hiei do you want to come over after where done here?" Hiei look at Kurama said", I'm staying here you have your onna." kurama knew that was coming he wanted to talk to Hiei he knows it would be very difficult.

"All right then." Kurama trying his best to keep clam he been fighting with Hiei for while now he didn't know Hiei been staying with Yusuke he just want to solve everything he still wants to be friends with him not enemies. "I should have never done anything this would have never happened I should've never told him. 

Hiei snap his head up look at kurama gave him hard glare kurama didn't know his Jagan eye was open.

"You didn't want to tell me huh." Hiei still glaring at him kurama look over to see if yusuke or Kawabara are looking over here there not.

"Hiei I didn't mean to say it like that I'm sorry but…I love her.." Hiei glare hardened.

"I despise you good nothing asshole I'm glad you meet that human so I don't have to be with you!" He yelled yusuke Kawabara look over they didn't hear what he said but they heard shouting.

Hiei got up about to run out window kurama stop him.

" Hiei I know your angry can we just." Hiei cut him off.

"I hate you…. just leave me alone!" kurama grab his arm Hiei glare at him.

"Why wont you talk to me!"

"FUCK YOU!" Hiei rip his arm off flitted out window

Both Yusuke Kawabara shock kurama look down he notice them.

"What happened?" Yusuke ask Kurama look at Yusuke he doesn't want anyone to know what's going on.

"Hiei been in bad mood a lot recently don't mind him." yusuke nod knew something wrong with two Kawabara also spoke up.

"Isn't he all ways like that?" yusuke shake his head.

"Nah he snaps at me all the time that's way he not with you Kurama he says you get on his nerves." Kurama did laugh at that he wishes he didn't mess up his friendship with little fire yukai.

"He will come round lets just stay away from him just for little while." Yusuke nod so did Kawabara both look at each other wondering what's the hell is going on?

TBC

Hope you all like it until next time

~Kuro~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Kuro here with chapter 2! I know its short! Sorry the next chap wont be so short I promise.

I'm just going to say I'm not bashing any characters in this story! The only reason I made some of the characters like that because how the story written if you all don't like it then don't read it. Just saying and if any of you are Kurama fans….then I don't think you will like it…just telling you now.

I know I make a lot of mistakes try my best~ and on with story

Warnings: Language and ..that's it

_Hiei thoughts_

**Yusuke thoughts **

Don't own Yu* Yu* Hakusho~~

Chapter 2

Hiei sitting in tree still deep in thought it began to rain Hiei sigh.

"Are you fucking serious." Hiei got up flitted off to Yusuke's he hates getting caught in rain.

At Yusuke's

Yusuke sitting on his couch watching some tv he heard knock on his window Yusuke got up walk over to his window open it Hiei fall in Yusuke caught him.

Yusuke put Hiei on his lap shake him trying to get him to wake up.

"Hiei hey wake up." Hiei open his eyes look up at Yusuke.

"Yusuke…can I stay here tonight again." Yusuke smiled.

"Yea you can stay, come on lets get you clean up." Hiei nod Yusuke help Hiei up he concern about fire demon he never seen him this weak before yes he has when he uses darkness flame other then that no he hasn't.

Now in bed room

Yusuke help Hiei undress.

"Lets get you in shower you need to warm up your cold." Yusuke wondering why he not using his ki to warm him self up Hiei trying to raise his ki but he to weak.

"_Damn I'm to weak to raise my ki and I know yusuke notices."_

"Just put me in bed Yusuke I'm to tried."

"Hiei you're shivering." He rolled his eyes trying to stop him self from shivering.

"I will be right back going to get the clothes. He nods Yusuke left to get clothes Hiei wraps small blanket round him self, Yusuke came back with clothes he notice Hiei still shivering.

"Here lets put these on before you catch cold." Hiei nod again Yusuke help him put them on sweatshirt with sweat pants little baggy on him.

"There now get some sleep I will be living room if you need me."

Yusuke about to leave Hiei grab his arm.

"Wait can…." Yusuke smiled crawl in bed he notices he still shivering so he warp his arms round Hiei waist pull him against his chest so he can get some warmth Hiei rest his head on his arm fall asleep. Yusuke blushes he can't believe he doing this Yusuke watching him sleep he very concern now.

"**I never saw Hiei like this before…I just have to watch over him." **

Then Yusuke falls asleep.

Next morning

Yusuke heard his cell ringing he trying to find it he finally finds it picks up.

Hello?" yusuke said half sleep person other line laugh little.

"Good morning Yusuke did I wake you up?" Yusuke rub his eyes he look down to see Hiei still asleep Yusuke stop moving he didn't want to disturb him.

"Yea what's up?"

"Have you seen Hiei? He did say he was going to stay with you." Yusuke look down at Hiei.

"Yea he here you don't have to worry he fine." Kurama smiled little said," Thank you yusuke have good day bye." Kurama hang up.

Yusuke put his phone back on his night stand Hiei open his eyes look tiredly at Yusuke.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" Hiei shake his head.

"No I just." He stop mid sentences bolt out bedroom into bathroom Yusuke ran after him found Hiei puking his guts up in toilet. Yusuke sat next to him rubbing his back smooth circles Hiei lift his head up turn his head look at Yusuke who giving him warm smile.

"Are you okay?" Hiei nod little clear his throat said," I will be fine in little bit." He threw up again Yusuke rubbing his back again trying not to get gross out.

Yusuke turn shower on he help Hiei up put him in shower toke out tooth brush tooth paste gave it to him went to get some clothes for him.

Hiei came down stirs to see Yusuke in kitchen making something to eat he sat down on chair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap the shower help little." Yusuke laugh little gave Hiei glass of water Hiei toke it nods his thanks.

"You can stay as long as you like." Hiei look up from his glass.

"Are you sure? Yusuke nod said," yes I'm sure." Hiei put glass down look at Yusuke.

"Thank you Yusuke." Yusuke blink he very surprise bye that and he been saying thank you a lot recently.

"Your welcome."

TBC

Sorry about shortness until next time

~Kuro~


	3. Chapter 3

Two chapters! Here chapter 3 it's little longer. Hope you all like this chap I do~ lol enjoy. If they're any mistakes sorry.

Warnings: none

**Yusuke thoughts **

_Hiei thoughts _

Don't own Yu* Yu Hakusho Chapter 3Later that evening

Yusuke and Hiei are in living room Yusuke playing game.

"Hiei can I ask you question?" Hiei look over to Yusuke nod Yusuke hesitate then said.

"Are you kurama fighting?" Hiei froze then look at Yusuke, Yusuke notice his reaction.

"I don't want to talk about him." Yusuke shock by that he knew they where together he also notice the hurt in his eyes.

"There is something going on." Yusuke haven't notice anything different between them until yesterday.

"Mind your own business Yusuke." Hiei glare at Yusuke who not surprise by that, its Yusuke turn to glare at him now.

"Hiei you're mess what happened?" Hiei look down he didn't want to face Yusuke he didn't know yusuke notices what's wrong with him.

"I…you promise me you wont say anything to anyone about this." Yusuke nod said," I promise Hiei you can tell me I'm worried about you." Hiei toke deep breath then let it out pissed off look came over his face.

"He choose a human onna over me. He been dating her a month now and wants no parts in demons meaning he wants no parts of me." Yusuke eyes widen he in total shock.

"When did this all happened?" Hiei look over at Yusuke again his face change from anger to sadness Yusuke toke note of that he got up from the floor sat next to Hiei on couch.

"It started couple weeks ago." Yusuke nod said," Go on." Hiei sighed look up at Yusuke.

"Kurama began acting strange he stop touching me kissing me and... he told me that he had met someone didn't want to be together anymore…." Yusuke never saw Hiei emotional like this he move closer to Hiei hug him Hiei wrap his arms round yusuke waist.

"He left me for human onna he never loved me." Yusuke pull way saw Hiei crying for the first time in his life tear gems hitting floor.

"Hiei don't say that." Yusuke put his hand on Hiei chin left his head up said," We all love you, I will be here for you all ways."

Hiei gave Yusuke genuine smile he looks down.

"Yusuke can I ask you something?" Yusuke nod.

"Do you love that onna?" Yusuke didn't expect that question.

"Where not together anymore but I did love her." Hiei gave him :O look he didn't know that he knew how much Yusuke loved her he look fine talking about her.

"So Hiei how are you feeling?"

"I feel all right I'm going to take a nap."

"All right I take you to guest room." Hiei look at Yusuke said," I'm going to stay here."

"That's fine." Yusuke walking over to Kitchen going to get a glass water.

"Hum Yusuke can you….never mind." Yusuke blink then thought about what he was going to say. He walk back over to couch sat down then look at Hiei who looks depress Yusuke doesn't like seeing Hiei like this.

What is it Hiei?" Hiei didn't look at Yusuke he had little blush on his face witch he hid from Yusuke.

"Can you stay here for little bit?" Yusuke surprise he would never have imagine Hiei would ask him that.

"**Hiei must've open lot to kurama then…got shot down." **

"Sure want to watch something?" Hiei nod he didn't mind.

"Lets see if they're any movies on." Yusuke stop at channel movie playing Hiei trying to keep his eyes open but fall miserably he fall asleep. Yusuke felt weight on his shoulder look over to see Hiei fast asleep on his shoulder.

"Hiei." Noresponse Yusuke smile he thinks Hiei looks adorable when he sleeping.

"**I did not just think that! Yusuke knock it off he a **Friend.**"** Yusuke pick up fire demon bridle style carried him to the guest room set him down on bed pull the blanket over him tuck him in.

Yusuke pull chair up sat down trying to think what he should do he really wanted to pound Kurama face in but that would only hurt Hiei.

"**I should just let him stay here and watch over him." **

Yusuke got up left room went into kitchen and he wonders how he all ways get involves.

Later on

Hiei got up with throbbing headache he groan someone walk in room went over to him Hiei felt cool hand rest on his head he look up.

"Yukina what are you doing here?" She smiled said," I came over to check on you and I'm glad I did you don't look so well."

"I'm…" Yukina smiled she got him this time Yusuke laugh Hiei glare at him.

"Shut up Yusuke."

"Yea, yea Yukina here to check on you." Hiei nod.

"I will let you check him over I will be in living room call me if you need me." Yusuke left Yukina turn her attention back on Hiei.

"Lets get started I'm going to ask you some questions is that ok."

Hiei nod but he hates people asking him million one questions even if it's his sister.

"When did you start feeling sick?"

"The end of last month." Yukina look at him.

"Nii san you shouldn't do that why didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't think it was anything serious." Yukina nod ask another question.

"Nii san when was the last time you where in heat?" Hiei blush his face bright red.

"Wha what?!"

"Tell me when was the last time?" Hiei thinking about it then said," couple months ago but ever since then nothing happen we haven't been together since then." Yukina face fall she could hear his sadness in his voice.

"Nii san I think your…" Yusuke came in said," Hey yukina can you stay with Hiei until I get home?" Hiei thank whom ever he didn't want Yukina to find out or anyone!

"Ah sure you don't mind nii san?" Hiei shake his head he didn't really want to be alone right now but….

"Great I will you later." Yusuke left Yukina turn to Hiei.

"You know don't you?" Hiei could only nod.

"_Great just great." _

TBC

Little depressing I know try to put some comedy into it next chap will be little happier. Until next time

~Kuro~


	4. Chapter 4

Kuro here with chap 4! There big surprise in this chappy~ and if there any mistakes sorry! I'm looking for beta for this story if any of you want to beta it message me thanks.

**Yusuke thoughts **

_Hiei thoughts_ Warnings: Hummm mention of depression some cursing and...cant tell you yet~

I do not own yyh..wish I did!

Chapter 4

Hiei look at his sister he not very happy at moment Yukina look at her brother she could tell he not happy she little upset but there has to be a reason why he upset.

"Tell me onii san why are you upset?" Hiei look at her he doesn't want to tell her why he is.

"I'm not upset nee san." Yukina knows he lying.

"Hiei please tell me what's wrong?" Hiei sighed he should tell her and she are ready knows.

"Yukina you promise me you wont tell anyone." She nods says.

"I promise are you going to tell Yusuke?" He shakes his head.

"No not until I'm ready." Yukina wanted to ask about Kurama but should she?

"You should rest do you want something to eat?"

"Yea."

"What do you want?"

"Just onigiri."

"Ok I will be right back." Yukina got up left she went into kitchen.

Hiei laid back down turn now on his Right side-facing window he little happy he didn't want to tell anyone but he glad he told Yukina.

Couple minutes later Yukina came back she put the tray down on bed Hiei look at onigiri.

"Yukina what are these?"

"There onigiri but their panda onigiri aren't they Kawaii?"

Hiei staring at them he wonders if he should eat them or not Yukina laughs she trying to cheer him up.

"Thank you Yukina."

"Your welcome nii san." He started eating Yukina wanted to ask him about kurama she wondering what's going on between them?

"Hiei why have you been staying here the past week? And at Genkai's to." Hiei look up he saw the concern in her eyes he look back down he ate another onigiri then swallow it.

"Because me and Kurama aren't together anymore.." Yukina shock by hearing that she couldn't believe it.

"What? When I thought you two are just fighting?" Hiei shake his head he done eating onigiri.

"Yukina I'm going to lay down you can stay if you want." Hiei laid down he pull the blanket up he snuggle in bed close his eyes.

Yukina sat down on the bed next to Hiei she comb her fingers threw his hair she hum a melody Hiei listen to her melody fall asleep peaceful sleep.

Later that night

Yusuke walk in his house toke his shoes off walk in living room to see Yukina sitting on couch alone.

"Hey Yukina where Hiei?" she look over saw Yusuke home she smiled said," Welcome home, He in guest room he just got out shower I think he asleep now." Yusuke nod he glad Hiei resting he look like death today.

"That's good thanks for staying over." Yukina got up walk over to Yusuke.

"Your welcome I don't mind I will be coming over again to check up on him." Yukina pause she thought about something.

"Yusuke has Hiei been sick a lot in morning since he being staying here?" Yusuke nod said," This morning I been working morning shift at restraint so I haven't been home during the day…why is Hiei all right?" Yukina wanted to tell him but she doesn't want her brother to be angry with her so she answers.

"He will be fine." She looks at Yusuke said," Yusuke can you talk to Hiei he seems very depress its not healthy for him right now." Yusuke nod he could tell Yukina very worried about him.

"Don't worry Yukina I will talk to him is he taking anything for his cold or fever?"

"He can't take anything it will hurt the baby." Yukina eyes winded she clasp her hands up to her mouth Yusuke did a double take yelled.

"It will hurt the WHAT?!"

"Shhh you will wake Hiei up." She shush him Yusuke walk over to his couch sat down.

"Yukina tell me the truth what the hell is going on." She sat down next to Yusuke.

"I cant nii san will be angry if I told you."

"I wont tell Hiei anything I promise." Yukina was hesitant she nod.

"When demons get into heat some of them get pregnant, but in our race we get pregnant on our 100th birthday but in nii san case he got pregnant because he was in heat."

"How could he get pregnant?"

"It is in our race but he is the only male who service so I don't really know how."

"Don't worry Yukina." She smiled then frowns.

"Yusuke do not tell Kurama nii san doesn't want him to know." Yusuke nod in understanding he not going to tell him anyway.

"I'm not if anyone going to tell him it would be Hiei but I wont be seeing that any time soon."

"Nii san hurt…very hurt I never thought this would happen." Yusuke nod then he thought of what Yukina said earlier.

"Yukina when you said about him being depress wasn't healthy you meant because he pregnant." Yukina nod she has worried look on her face.

"It worries me and I don't like seeing him like this." Yukina put her head down Yusuke look sadly at Yukina he knows how much she cares about him he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry he will be fine Hiei strong he just needs sometime." Yukina put her head up nod.

"Thank you Yusuke, I will come over again tomorrow is that ok?"

"That's fine I work night shift now so I will be home during the day."

"Ok I will be going now, when nii san gets up tell him I left."

"I will have safe trip back tell Kawabara to call me I have to tell him something." Yukina nod she walk up to door.

"Ja Ne Yusuke." Yusuke wave she left, Yusuke sighed he did not see that coming he thought Hiei was just sick.

Yusuke went up stirs into bathroom to take shower he got out put pajamas on.

"**I should go check on Hiei see if he ok." **Yusuke came out of his room walk down hall to guest room he opened door walk over to bed.

He saw Hiei sleeping soundly Yusuke look at his face to see he got color back, Yusuke turn round heading to door.

"Did Yukina leave?" Yusuke turn his head to see Hiei awake well not fully awake.

"Yea she left Yukina told me to tell you she said bye. She didn't want to wake you up." Hiei nod Yusuke sat on the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Better just tried, I slept all day." Yusuke laugh.

"What time is it?" Yusuke look at clock red 11:03.

"Its 11 I will be up for little bit." Hiei nod Yusuke got up.

"Yusuke can I ask you something?" Yusuke sat back down nod.

"I…never mind."

"You can tell me anything Hiei don't worry. He nod sighed said," I hate feeling like this…"

"Let it out I'm here." Hiei nod.

"It started before I notice the changes when I was…at maki kurama use to say I could stay at his house that all change when I came back."

Yusuke nod to let him continue he also notice when Hiei was about to say he was in heat but said maki instead.

"When I came back he said I could stay with you or nee san I said I wanted to stay their he said no. I never thought he was seeing someone because I did trust him so I left went to genkis she didn't mind."

"I still don't understand why kurama would do this I know he loved you."

"I did to."

"We all love you Hiei you know that." He nods.

"it was last month he told me about _her _I curse him out told him to never talk to me again. I knew something was wrong I wish he would of told me."

"So how long was he seeing her?"

" Two months." Hiei answers Yusuke shake his head he still couldn't believe it why would Kurama do this he known for long time he like fire yukai?

"He said he loves her…and he said he will all ways love me." Hiei look at Yusuke said," but he couldn't be with me then why waste all my time!" Hiei yelled Yusuke got startled.

"Hiei I know this is hard for you how about we go out tomorrow I don't have to work day shift anymore so we can go out." Hiei thought about then nod he doesn't want to go out but he doesn't want to stay in house dwell on his misery.

"Ok." Yusuke smiled said," Great now lets go to bed." Hiei nod laid back down turn the other way Yusuke walk out now in his room he sat on his bed thought about what Hiei told him.

"**I don't understand why Kurama would do this they where so happy together we all thought they would be together for ever. Now Hiei in my house breaking down I never thought I would see this side of him." **Yusuke laid down he close his eyes it was silent couple minutes later Yusuke heard something he open his eyes. Yusuke sat up he can still hear it he got out of bed walk up to his door open it.

"**He crying…man I can't go up to his door 'say are you ok?' maybe I should he needs someone." **yusuke walk out his room went to guest room he open door walk over to bed sat down.

"Hiei do you need some company?" Hiei stop crying his eyes widen he rub his eyes he pull the blanket way saw Yusuke sitting they're looking worried.

"_Oh great I look pathetic crying my eyes out now Yusuke sitting there looking very…worried.. great I need to.." _

"If you want I can leave." Hiei shake his head Yusuke waiting for him to say something.

"Lets go to my room we can talk little bit."

"Ok."

Now in Yusuke room they're laying in his bed talking Yusuke trying to cheer Hiei up it's working little.

"Now tell me one thing you like about Ningenkai you stayed here two years now…shit!" Hiei grin he knows Yusuke trying not to bring it up.

"Its fine Yusuke, I know I been here long time…don't really know what I like here." Yusuke sighed he relieve that Hiei didn't yell he also could tell Hiei lying.

"You do like something! Don't lie to me Hiei." Hiei sigh then glare at him.

"Fine!" Yusuke grin.

"You ningens have good sweets." Yusuke bust out laughing kurama did tell him Hiei like sweets.

"Shut up." Yusuke stop laughing.

"Ok, ok lets go to bed I'm tried." Hiei nod lies back down.

"You know."

"What?" Yusuke turns round looks at Hiei.

"He lost something special." Hiei eyes widen then nod he close his eyes.

"Good night Hiei.

"Night and thank you Yusuke."

Your welcome pal."

TBC

Hope you all like this chap it's little sweet huh tell me what you think be nice no flames please! Until next time

~Kuro~


	5. Chapter 5

Kuro here with chap 5! If you guys like the big surprise I'm sorry I got writer block and couldn't write it so sorry!

I'm looking for beta for this fanfic.

Warning: cursing lots of cursing I think that's it.

If they're any mistakes sorry!

Chapter 5

Morning~Yusuke woke up by the sun in his face he growled roll to the over side of the bed. He felt something warm Yusuke open his eyes to see Hiei right next to him Yusuke back way.

"**Please don't tell me he been like that all morning?" **Yusuke hopes he didn't wake Hiei up.

"**Now trying to get out of bed I wonder if he heavy sleeper?"** Yusuke got up little trying not to move bed Hiei shift little open his eyes he put his hand on his head.

"_I feel really sick.." _he got up quickly ran out room into bathroom Yusuke blink couple times he walks out his room hearing Hiei bathroom.

"**I'm going to wait until he done." **Yusuke in kitchen he look at clock red 10:35, making some breakfast egg omelets Hiei finally made it down stirs he went into kitchen sat down Yusuke gave him some water and orange juice.

Yusuke put his plate down Hiei made disgust face at it there some sausage and bread Hiei toke bread.

"You're not feeling up to eating anything yet?" Hiei shake his head Yusuke toke his plate way gave him some fruit.

"Thanks." Yusuke nod he got his egg omelet sat down across from Hiei who look like about to be sick. Yusuke toke bit he look up to see Hiei left.

"Why did he leave?" After he done Yusuke went up stirs to bathroom he knock.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"I will be fine." Yusuke open door to see Hiei on floor he look up then back down.

"Hiei are you sure your fine?" Hiei nod lead his head on cool wall Yusuke shake his head he walk over bent down.

"Do you need anything?"

"I went to lay down but I'm to nauseous to do anything."

"Here lets me carry you." Hiei glare at Yusuke.

"No."

"Come on Hiei no one here I won't tell anyone!"

"…"

"Gash Hiei you are so stubborn."

"Hn." Yusuke got up walk way.

"Fine Yusuke just don't make lot of movement." Yusuke turn round walk back over pick him up carefully walk out bathroom over to guest room.

Laid him down on bed sat on edge of bed.

"So do you have cold fever did Yukina give you anything for it?" Hiei flinches turn his face away from Yusuke.

"_I'm just going to tell him yukina told me its just bad cold or a fever." _

"Its fever." Yusuke look at him he wanted to yell at Hiei but he couldn't.

"Did she give you anything for it?" Hiei was silent he didn't know what to say.

"Hiei is there something going on?" he didn't say anything Yusuke got frustrated he got up.

"I will see you later rest."

"No, she didn't its just morning sickness." Yusuke turn round he gaping at Hiei he would have never thought he tell him.

"Will you stop staring at me?! See this is why I never wanted to tell you!"

"I'm just staring because I thought you never would." Hiei not really shock that he said that he just amaze Yusuke didn't say anything about him having kid.

"I'm going to sleep." Hiei turn other side-facing window Yusuke still wanted to talk to him.

"Hiei I wanted to talk to you about something." Hiei turn back round.

"What? If you're going to ask me about that bustard no I'm not telling him."

"No that's not what I'm going to ask."

"Then what?" Yusuke happy Hiei back to his usual self but wish his attitude would change.

"Before I leave do you want anything?" Hiei nod he still feels really sick.

"Water and trash can I feel really sick." Hiei put his arm over his eyes.

"Ok I will be right back." Yusuke walk out he worried Hiei wasn't that sick yesterday. Doorbell

Rang Yusuke hurried gave Hiei water and trashcan from bathroom, just need to get new one.

Yusuke went down stirs answer door he open door to see Yukina.

"Just the person I wanted to see." Yukina smiled walk in toke her shoes off followed Yusuke in living room.

"Good morning Yusuke san."

"Good morning Yukina" She look round didn't see Hiei.

"Where nii san?" Yusuke walk over to stirs.

"He been sick all morning he said he didn't feel good." Yukina walk over.

"I'm going to check on him."

"I will go with you." She nod went up stirs to guest room.

Now in guest room

Yukina walk over to bed she put her hand on Hiei face he woke up he glare at who ever touch him he realize its Yukina. Yukina knows she startled him smiled at him.

"Sorry nii san didn't mean to scare you."

"Its fine." Yukina notice how pale he is. "_his morning sickness must be really bad I need to gave him something for it." _

"Nii san I'm going to gave you something it will help with your morning sickness." Hiei nod slowly he sat up little Yukina walk out room couple minutes pass she came back in with glass.

"Here drink this I put some tea into so it wont make you sick."

"Thank you Yukina." She smiled Hiei eyed it he didn't like how it looks but it smelled ok he sip it then drink it Hiei toke glass way said,"it taste ok."

"I'm glad you like it." Hiei nod toke another sip Yukina still concern.

"Hiei how you been feeling?"

"Sick why?" Yukina gave him stern look.

"How bad is your morning sickness?" Hiei thought over the question.

"Today the only day why?" Yukina doesn't want to lecture him but this is his health and the baby to.

"Have you been stress out lately? Hiei toke another sip he heard what she said Hiei didn't say anything.

"You're done." Hiei nod yukina toke the glass from him sat it down on nightstand she glad he drank all of it the medicine will help with his nausea.

"Hiei I'm just trying to help you."

"I know."

In living room

Yusuke cell rang he pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Urameshi yukina told me you wanted to talk to me?"

"Hey Kawabara, Yea I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure what?"

"I wanted to ask if Hiei could stay at your house when I'm at work."

Kawabara didn't respond for while.

"So I take that as a no so." Kawabara cut him off.

"**I'm not saying no its just why isn't he over at Kurama's are they fighting?" **Yusuke knew that was coming should he say there not together?

"Yea they are try not to mention him when he there." Kawabara nod to him self he knows something up Yusuke isn't going to tell him.

"**So what going on Yukina rush out house this morning and came home late.. is it that bad Urameshi?" **

"Yea its bad he got him self sick to.

"**Geez I would never think that the shrimp would be mess huh." **

"Yea I cant tell you anything yet Kawabara I think Yukina will tell you some of it."

"**All right well I got to go talk to you later Urameshi I will see you tonight." **

"Yup bye." Kawabara said bye both end call Yusuke sat on couch sighed he couldn't tell Kawabara it wont be fair to Hiei.

"I should go back see what's going on." Yusuke got up went up stirs heading to guest room.

Back with Hiei Yukina

Yukina talking to Hiei about how to relieve his stress.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" Hiei nod he doesn't really feel talking but he dons what to ask this.

"How long dons this morning sickness last?"

"Not long nii san you have to wait until your one month." Hiei growled said," That's next month Yukina."

"I know you will be sick for while we just have to give you nutrients." Hiei starting to hate this he knows Yukina wont leave his side.

"Hn." Yukina laugh little she knows he not happy.

Bedroom door open Yusuke walk in said," I didn't interrupt anything?" Yukina shake her head.

"No where just talking." Yusuke nod look at Hiei.

"How are you feeling any better?" Hiei nod.

"Little better." Yusuke sat down on bed.

"That's good is there anything you want?" Hiei shake his head all he wants is peace and quit.

"I'm going to lay down for while." Hiei turn round laid down, Yusuke got the hint.

"All right see you little bit come on Yukina I made some tea."

"Okay see you little while nii." Both walk out room Hiei let out sigh he loves his sister and he grateful that Yusuke helping him but he just wants to be left alone for while.

In kitchen

Yusuke pour some tea in her teacup he gave her cup Yukina said thank you.

"Yusuke how was Nii san last night when I left?" Yusuke sat down he put his cup down look up from his cup he thought about last night.

"Yukina I know your worried about him, Hiei needs space right now if we crowd him he wont get better." Yukina nod she knows Yusuke right.

"Your right Yusuke I will come by three days week to see him is that fine?" Yusuke nods said," Yea that will be fine and to answer your question, Hiei was upset last night."

Yukina drank her tea she are ready knew that by the way he acts.

"Don't worry I talk to him until we fall asleep." Yukina smiled at Yusuke she glad he helping her brother out.

"Thank you Yusuke he seems more open with you then me."

"You think so?" Yukina nod put teacup down.

"Keep talking to him he can't be stress out or upset it's not good or healthy."

"I will try." Yusuke sighed Hiei can be very stubborn he will tell you on his term not yours.

There knock on door Yusuke got up from chair he didn't know he was going to have more company. Yusuke walk up to door open it to see….

"**Oh shit this is sooo not good." **

"Hey kurama what's up?" Kurama smiled said," Hi Yusuke I came over to talk to you is that ok?" Yusuke nod stiffly he doesn't know what to do!

"Come in." Kurama came in toke his shoes went in kitchen to see Yukina who dons not look happy to see red head.

"Hello Yukina san." She nod went back drinking her tea.

"Sit down do you want some tea?"

"Sure thank you." Yukina got up put her cup in sink.

"Don't worry about I will wash it." Yukina nod then look at Kurama back to Yusuke who look very nervous.

"Nii san will not be mad at you. I will go up stirs to make sure he doesn't come down." Yukina whisper to Yusuke who nod whisper back.

"Thank you makes sure he stays up there."

"I will." Yukina said bye to Kurama went up stirs. Yusuke set tea down pour Kurama some.

"Thank you Yusuke you probably went to know why I'm here?"

"Hum yea I do." Kurama let out sigh he doesn't know how to tell Yusuke what's going on.

"Kurama you're my friend so is Hiei." Kurama look at Yusuke with you know don't you look.

"Hiei told me….everything." Kurama nod he toke sip of tea then put cup down.

"What all did he tell you?" Kurama ask he dons not like where this is going.

"Yusuke I know you want to help but this is between us not you." Yusuke little taken back he never saw this side of kurama yea the whole.

"Kurama I know this is none of my business but Hiei came to me. I'm helping a friend out if he wants to tell me things he allowed so if you don't like it then." Yusuke got cut off by…

"**Oh fuck today not my day! Swear what else going to go wrong!" **

Yusuke stare wide eyed at Kurama then Hiei who dons not look happy if looks could kill Kurama would be dead.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiei spat out with frightened tone Kurama glared at Hiei.

"I came to visit Yusuke why are you here?" Hiei step closer his glare hardens his voice emotionless.

"I can be where ever I want I don't need you telling me what to do." Yusuke step in front of Hiei trying to calm him down.

"Hiei calm down Kurama just here to speak with me he leaving now." Yukina step in kitchen to see Hiei bout to punch Kurama in face.

"Sorry Yusuke." Yusuke turn his head to see Yukina with apologetic face.

"Its fine Yukina can you help me." She nod went over to Kurama.

"You have to leave we do not want you here." Yukina said with stern voice and with glare that kinda matches Hiei's. Kurama nod got up he looks at Hiei who still glaring at him.

"Your not going to talk to me like grown up Hiei?" Its Yusuke turn to glare at him Hiei stop struggling.

"What's to talk about? You cheating on me telling me you don't want me anymore!" Kurama stayed calm he didn't speak.

"Why should I talk to you? Your user as why do I want to talk to someone like you! Go back to your onna I want nothing to do with you!" Hiei yelled out Yusuke stood there as well yukina both of them didn't know what to do.

Kurama now angry Hiei still glaring at him Yusuke step forward trying to calm down his demon friends.

"Hiei go outside cool off Kurama can we talk." Hiei didn't budge Yusuke sighed.

"Why don't you listen to him Hiei you seem taking a liking to Yusuke what else have you been doing for him?" Yusuke mouth drop open yelled," What the hell Kurama me and Hiei are just friends!" Hiei ran up to Kurama punch him in face Yusuke ran over rap his arms round Hiei waist pull him off Kurama.

"You fucking bastard!" Yusuke trying to control his friend he went into living room throw Hiei on couch not to hard.

"Hiei!" Yusuke put his hands on Hiei shoulders he settles down little still very angry.

"Look at me!" Hiei look over at Yusuke they made eye connect.

"Good now I want you to go out back get some fresh air it will help you calm down."

"That fucking bastard has no right saying that!" Yusuke sat on couch.

"Hiei you didn't tell me everything." Hiei look over at Yusuke with wide eyes he looks down staring at hard wood floors.

"No I didn't I thought we where together but it was just using game." Kurama walk in he went up to front door.

"Kurama can I ask you something before you leave?" He turns round nod.

"Why did you leave Hiei?" Kurama didn't expect that question but it is coming from Yusuke he cares a lot bout his friends.

"Their lot of reasons Yusuke and Hiei." Hiei glared at him turn his head he didn't want to look at Kurama.

"Can you tell me some of them?" Hiei got up he walking into kitchen.

"Where are you going little bitch." Yusuke all most falls over Hiei turn round.

"Whore." Yusuke walk over held up his hands yelled.

"Enough! I am sick and tried of you two fighting." Yusuke turn to Hiei.

"I know he hurt you Hiei but this is enough."

"Not my fault he fucking prick." Yusuke sighed heavily he cant deal with this before he goes to work.

"I'm leaving now." Kurama said he heading out door.

"Good riddance." Kurama left, Yukina came out kitchen she looks at her brother.

"Nii san all of your build up anger with only hurt you." Hiei look at his sister.

"I feel better now." Yukina smiled she look at Yusuke who all most fainted he stare at Hiei.

"Why are you staring at me Yusuke?"

"Because! You just said you feel better why?" Yusuke practically yelled Hiei gave him bored stare.

"I wanted to yell at the bastard for so long I finally got my chance and now… I feel better." Yusuke nod slowly he understand where Hiei coming from.

"He did deserved it I cant believe Kurama said that to you?" Hiei shrug said," I'm not." Hiei sat down on couch look out window Yusuke little confuse at his mood change Yukina glad that he not riled up.

"What's with the mood change?" Yukina giggle said," mood swings." Yusuke look at her in horror.

"Please tell me your joking?" Yukina shake her head.

"No I'm not Kurama only triggers his anger now that he gone nii san calm again see." Yusuke look over to see she right he calm and cool but looks very bored.

"Yukina. Hiei going to be staying with Kawabara tonight." She looks very surprise to hear that.

"Yusuke are you sure that's a good ideal?" Yusuke nod said," Why not?" Yukina turn her head to look at Hiei his eyes are close she look closer to see he fallen sleep.

"Hiei doesn't want anyone to know if Kazuma finds out." Yusuke wave his hand said," He wont he didn't figure out about you and Hiei being twins until you told him." Yukina nod at that but she still worried.

"Why cant I just stay here with him?"

"He needs to get out for while he can't be in here all day."

"Your right but nii san will not be happy about it." Yusuke laugh said," I know.

TBC

I know ending sucked I couldn't find way to end it sooo sorry! Hope you guys like it until next time

~Kuro~


	6. Chapter 6

Kuro here with chap 6! Hope you all like this chap~

Warning: none. If they're any mistakes sorry! Looking for Beta.

Enjoy~ :3

Chapter 6

Later that night

Yusuke walk in living room he in his work uniform he chef at a five star restraint he looks over at Hiei. He sitting on couch watching tv Yusuke sat down.

I'm leaving pretty soon."

"Ok." Hiei continue watching show.

"I know your not going to be happy what I'm bout to tell you." Hiei turn his attention to Yusuke.

"Yusuke just spit it out." Hiei laid down put his on armrest then went back to show.

Yusuke dons not like this laid back Hiei its weird and freaking him out.

"Your going to be staying at Kawabara's tonight."

"No I'm not." Hiei look up lock eyes with yusuke said," I'm staying here I don't feel like going anywhere I just want to be left alone got it!" Yusuke knew that was coming so he just nod let the subject drop.

Yusuke got up went into kitchen call Kawabara cell phone.

"**Hello?" **

"Hey Kawabara!"

Hey Urameshi when are you coming over with ya shrimp Yukina told me what happen are you sure about him coming over?"

Yusuke look in living room to see Hiei still watching tv.

"Nah he staying here can you come by later check up on him."

"**Yea that's fine with me." **

"Great thanks Kawabara."

No problem Urameshi I will talk to you later."

"All right bye."

"**Bye."** Kawabara hang up Yusuke let out sigh he kinda feels bad about leaving Kawabara in dark about Hiei and Kurama.

"Yusuke?" He looks up to see Hiei standing there.

"What's up?" Hiei looks round kitchen then back at Yusuke.

"Do you have chocolate cake?" Yusuke shake his head Hiei pout sat on chair yusuke very shock about Hiei actions buut he shouldn't because of his moods swings and cravings.

"Is there anything else you want?" Yusuke ask Hiei look at Yusuke he couldn't think of anything he just wanted chocolate badly.

"I just want chocolate." Yusuke blink couple times he doesn't have any kind of chocolate in house right now.

"Well then I will get you some I need to get some lunch for work anyway I will be right back." Yusuke left house he in his car driving to super market.

"**I want to do anything I can make him happy he still looks sad he putting up front, Hiei probably doesn't want us to see him like this."**

Yusuke let out another sigh now at market he got out car shut door lock it. Walking in store going to find any kind chocolate for Hiei then get him self some lunch for work.

Before Yusuke Kawabara talk, At Kawabara's

Yukina walk in house she left Yusuke's knowing Hiei needed space after big argument with Kurama. Yukina sat on kitchen chair she upset about what happen between Hiei and Kurama.

Kawabara walking in kitchen saw Yukina looking upset.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Yukina look up at Kawabara.

"Hum its about Nii san. Kawabara sat down next to her he didn't get angry because he knows how much Yukina means to Hiei.

"What happen?" Kawabara ask Yukina didn't want to tell him but she should just in case something bad happen.

" Hiei and Kurama where fighting Kazuma they have been past month. I was wondering why he hasn't been with kurama but with us and master Genkai and Yusuke we all didn't know until now."

"Why didn't Yusuke ask?" Yukina shake her head said," He didn't think anything of it he thought Kurama was off some where or staying long at work." Kawabara nod he never would have thought kurama above all people would do this.

"Man this is crazy I never would have thought Kurama would do this he loved Hiei right?" Yukina nod little she wanted to say yes but what kurama said to Hiei was so mean and hurtful.

"I don't know if he loved him what Hiei told me and what Kurama said to him I don't really know Kazuma."

"How Hiei?" Yukina smiled little she is very concern about her brother but she knows he strong and can take care of him self.

"He doing fine he just needs some space I'm trying my hardest not to crowd him."

"That's good, give it time hon he been threw a lot." Yukina nod then she thought of…

"Kazuma their one thing I haven't told you." Kawabara looked confuse.

"What?" Yukina toke deep breath let it out.

"You see Kazuma Hiei he…pregnant.." Kawabara mouth drop open yelled.

"HE WHAT?!" Yukina knew he was going to freak out.

"How is he pregnant? Wait don't answer that." Yukina try not to laugh at her boyfriend she held back her laugh by cough.

"Kazuma in our race it is not rare for us to get pregnant. For nii san I'm still not really sure how he got pregnant but he is half korime." Kawabara nod said," So how many months is he?"

"Well he going to be one month pretty soon." Kawabara stare wide eye at Yukina practically yelled.

"WHAT! How could he be that long with out any of us knowing?"

Yukina wonder the same thing she dons know her brother he wanted to keep it secret didn't want anyone to know.

"He wanted to keep it to him self Kazuma he been hurt." Kawabara huff said," I know sweetie but he could of told one of us instead of keeping it secret, Hiei needs to know where all ways here for him." Yukina smiled. "_Nii san you know you have great friends why do you all ways do things on your own when you have friends can could help you._"

Back at Yusuke's

Yusuke in living room getting ready for work he happy he come back home in time he dons not want to be late for work.

Yusuke look over to Hiei to see he snacking on some gummies Yusuke laughs.

"Hey I will be leaving soon before I leave is there anything you want?"

Hiei shake his head.

"No…stop worrying about me yusuke I'm fine I will probably be sleeping the whole night." Yusuke laugh nod said," All right well I will see you later if you need anything call Kawabara." Hiei hn continue eating gummies Hiei look over to Yusuke he putting his shoes on ready to leave.

"Yusuke." He look up over to Hiei.

"Yea."

"How long are you working."

"I work tile eleven will be home tile twelve. I will call you when I leave and when I'm on break." Hiei nod he wish Yusuke didn't have to work.

"I will be home tomorrow maybe we can do something."

"Ok." Yusuke smiled wave left, Hiei sat on couch bored and feeling like crap he laid down thinking what will happen couple months…?

Later on, Yusuke home

Yusuke came home he sighed in relief he glad to be home! Such long night most of cooks didn't know what they where doing and screwing up the orders. Yusuke just happy to be home after such long night hope Friday not like today.

Yusuke walk in living room to see tv on he turn it off look over to see Hiei sleeping on couch he saw blanket wonder where that one came from?

Yusuke upstairs he called Kawabara to see if anything happen.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey Kawabara its me."

"**Hey Urameshi how was work?" **

"Don't want to talk about, did you come check on Hiei?"

"**Yea he seem fine just bored I stayed for while he fall asleep before I left, Yukina bought him blanket if you wonder where he got that blanket now you know."**

" ok I was wondering where it came from. Thanks for coming over Kawabara."

"**no problem Urameshi talk to you later."**

"See ya bye." Yusuke laid on his bed his door open Yusuke look over to see Hiei.

"Hey I thought you where asleep." Hiei shrug walk in sat down on Yusuke bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." Hiei laid down on his bed nod.

"Did you take one?" Hiei open his eyes look at Yusuke.

"Do you want me to join you?" Yusuke spin round look dump struck at Hiei who has blank expression.

"What! No I don't share showers with guys." Hiei got up from bed walk out yusuke room now in guest room. Yusuke rethought what he said groan in frustrated.

"**Great he was just joking with me and I toke it the wrong way." **

Yusuke left his room now in front of guest room.

"Hiei I didn't mean it I'm sorry." Hiei walk up stirs saw Yusuke in front the door.

"Why are you sorry?" Yusuke turn to see Hiei with rice bowl in his hand with confuse expression. Yusuke thought about what he was going to say but the look on his friend face told him nothing wrong.

"Never mind." Hiei walk up to Yusuke.

"I thought you where going to take a shower?"

"I am, I wanted to see if you where are right?" Hiei walk past him stop.

"I'm fine Yusuke stop worry." Yusuke nod to him self he wants to stop but he cant. Urameshi walk into bathroom toke his shower.

Now out in his room laying on his bed falling sleep, someone walk in his room Yusuke eyes pop open he sat up saw Hiei standing there.

"Hey are you all right?" Hiei shrug Yusuke look at him he put small smiles on pull his blanket pat his bed Hiei got in Yusuke pull blanket over him.

"Good night Hiei." Hiei pull blanket up little put his own rare smile said," Night." He fall asleep instantly Yusuke turn back round saw Hiei asleep are ready he shock who would known Hiei would sleep next to him again. He closes his eyes and hope everything will be ok tomorrow.

TBC

Hope you all like it until next time

~Kuro~

My friend looking for this fanfic its twilight, jasper and bella story. jasper is a teacher and bella is his student and they go out... mike newton bothers bella the entire time and when she's alone he rapes her and charlie kicks her out. and she lives with jasper. its rated m and has 14-15 chapters.  
the second one is a crossover between harry potter and twilight. bella is a witch and the cullens find out. she teaches them magic when professor mcCongical (?) comes and tells them to come to hogwarts. bella transforms into a white lion and in the end of the story


	7. Chapter 7

Kuro here with chap 7! Sorry for late update hope you guys like this chap. Looking for beta~

Don't own Yu*Yu*Hakusho

Warnings: Cursing, lemon scene.

Chapter 7

Morning

Yusuke woke up he rub his eyes yawn.

"Man I'm tired." Yusuke sat up look at his clock red 10:23 am.

"At least I didn't wake up to late." Yusuke look over to see Hiei still sleeping he got up walk out his room into bathroom.

Back in his room to see Hiei up he yawn stretch laid back down.

"Hey are you awake?" Hiei open his one eye then close it.

"Yea…" Yusuke walk over sat next to Hiei.

"How are you feeling?" Yusuke ask little concern.

"Just really tired and feel really hot." Yusuke pull blanket off put the over him with the sheet.

"Hiei are you sure your going to be ok? You been really sick lately you should go see Genkai."

Hiei open both his eyes thought about what Yusuke said.

"_He right I have been really sick all most every day now, it's not the morning sickness maybe something else?" _Hiei didn't want to admit it but he should go see someone.

"Lets go to Genkai's she will be able to help." Hiei nod he didn't really want to get up. Urameshi went to get change he walks back in bathroom he forgot something in there now back in his room. Yusuke look over to see Hiei still in bed and doesn't look like he wants to get up.

"Hope baa san knows what wrong with Hiei he just not him self and I don't like seeing him like this."

Urameshi sat on his bed again shook Hiei shoulder he open his eyes again saw Yusuke. "What?"

"Lets get you change after that going to Genkai's." Hiei sighed he felt like crap do you really think he wants to go out?

"Yusuke do we have to go right now?" Yusuke nod.

"I know you don't want to go but we have to." Its Hiei turn to nod he got up he stretch first then went to bathroom to take shower.

On train heading to Genkai's

Yusuke yawn he look over to Hiei his head on window his eyes are close he not sleeping that Yusuke could tell.

"Hey Hiei." Hiei open his eyes.

"Are we all most there? I can't be on this thing any longer it dons not help with my nausea."

"Where all most there." Hiei nod lean his head on cool glass Yusuke look at him feeling really bad he hopes Genkai can help.

Off the train heading to Genkai's

Yusuke look up stirs Hiei sighed he not looking forward to walking up all those stirs Hiei stop his thoughts.

"_Did I just complain about walking up these stirs….fucking mood swings!" _

Yusuke glace at Hiei he not to sure if he should ask but he going to anyway.

"Hey Hiei are you going to be ok walking up all these stirs?" Hiei look over at Yusuke about to snap at him he stop him self.

"I will be fine you don't have to worry Yusuke." The ex sprite detective gave Hiei a look then said," Hiei just let me carry you it will be faster."

Hiei glare at Yusuke, Yusuke glare back the fire demon he gave up nod.

"Fine! Just don't make a lot of movement." Yusuke smiled nod he bent down Hiei climb on Yusuke back now heading up stirs.

Yusuke made it up he sighed in relief he walk over to temple.

"You made it." Genkai sipping her tea she looks over at Yusuke old woman spotted fire demon on Yusuke back she notice how pale he looks and his youkai levels are off.

"Baa san can you look at Hiei?" Genkai also notice how worried Yusuke looks.

"Bring him inside." Yusuke toke his shoes off walk inside.

Now inside

Yusuke toke fire demon off his back put him on floor Hiei open his eyes saw he was in Genkai temple.

Genkai look at both Yusuke and Hiei spoke.

"Tell what's going on?" Yusuke look at pale demon said," Hiei has been very sick." Genkai nod she eyed fire demon he trying to keep him self-awake.

"How long have you been feeling sick Hiei?" He snaps his head up.

"About three weeks but this week I feel more sick and tried." Yusuke haven't notice any changes when Hiei stay with him he thought that one time he look very pale.

"I will be right back Yusuke keep him awake I'm going to check him over and see what's wrong." Genkai left room head into kitchen Yusuke look over to Hiei.

"I think we should have told her about you being pregnant." Hiei led his head on Yusuke shoulder said," She are ready knows Yusuke Genkai not stupid un like you and oaf."

Yusuke didn't take that to heart he just glad Hiei back to somewhat normal. Genkai came back in room she gave Hiei cup.

"Drinks this it will make you feel little better." Genkai look at Yusuke.

"Leave room Yusuke I need to examine Hiei." Yusuke got up nod said something to Hiei he nod Yusuke left the room. Genkai turn her attention to Hiei spoke.

"Now Hiei tell me everything when you first started feeling unwell." Hiei thought threw when he started feeling really sick.

"Two months ago but the last few days I have been very sick."

"I want you to lie down need to check you over." Hiei nod laid down his thoughts went back to when he found out about being pregnant hiding it wasn't easy now it will get harder.

Genkai check Hiei over she can tell how stress out Hiei is.

"You need to calm down Hiei its not good for the baby and for you that's why you are sick it seems that your last trimester going over and your on to be a month soon. You're going to lose the baby if your health is bad Hiei." He flitches at that statement nod his head Genkai look at Hiei.

"I want you to stay here for little while. Give you treatments that you miss and need. The ones a mother needs its not healthy you could get sicker and lose some of your health." Hiei nod one again now he knows why he has been so sick.

"Lets get you something to eat." Hiei look down said," I am hungry." Genkai smiled little got up told Hiei to follow her.

Out of room

Yusuke saw both Genkai and Hiei walk out. Yusuke walk over said," How are you feeling?"

"A little better I'm going to be staying here for while." Ex sprit detective look at Genkai.

"Is Hiei ok?" Genkai nod.

"He fine Yusuke he just needs some treatments don't worry he will be fine here Yukina will be coming over sometime this week."

Hiei sighed he loves his sister but Yukina has habit of crowding him drives him crazy.

Now in kitchen

Genkai made Hiei and Yusuke something to eat she put their plates in front of them.

"Thank you! Gochi ni narimashita!" Yusuke said while Hiei eats everything Yusuke hasn't seen him eat that much for awhile. Genkai glad that he eating that a good sigh.

After there done eating Yusuke wanted to ask Hiei some questions.

"Hiei I have few questions to ask." Hiei look up from his glass of water.

"What are they?" yusuke doesn't like getting involve in his friends lives but sometimes you just have to.

"First I want to know where you're going to live after baby born. Second I want to know what you're having and third…are you going to tell Kurama?" Hiei wasn't expecting that well he was in away he toke deep breath let it out.

"For your first question I don't know yet. Your second…what ever gender the baby is I don't mind." Yusuke taken back by that answer Yusuke smiled.

"Awe Hiei that was sweet~" Hiei glared at him.

"For your third…I don't know." Genkai look at them both reading them.

"I don't know what's going on between you and Kurama but what ever it is you two need to talk it out." Yusuke nod in agreement.

"I agree with baa you two been fighting how long now?" Hiei didn't want to talk about this. Every time he sees kurama brings back good memories and bad ones.

"I will talk to him when I want to." Yusuke could tell he putting up a front he can see the sadness in his friend eyes. Genkai also notice the look on little demon face she doesn't want to get involve but this is causing him stress and he needs to get rid of it.

Later that day

"I need to go promise Keiko meet her for dinner." Yusuke at door look over at Hiei.

"Will you be back later?" Yusuke thought about.

"Maybe I have work tomorrow night this weekend I'm off." Hiei nod he doesn't want to be left alone here..

"I will try to come back k."

"Okay.." Yusuke smiled said good-bye to Genkai left.

Hiei sitting on porch thinking he put his hand on his stomach.

"_Should I tell him? If I do it would make matters worse he doesn't want to get involve with demons anymore he with that human now he wants nothing to do with me." _

Hiei hand still on his stomach said," just you and me now.." He laid his head against poll thought back when he was happy with Kurama.

Flash back~~

In bed two figures lying next to each other taller demon holding shorter demon in his arms fox demon open his forest green eyes. Kurama look down to see Hiei still sleeping kurama smiled at his lover Hiei stir open his eyes to see fox sprit looking at him.

"Good morning love."

"Morning." Kurama got up Hiei look over at kurama who getting his clothes out he close draws.

"Do you want to join me fire dragon? Hiei saw the mischievous in Yoko eyes Hiei got up followed fox in bathroom.

In bathroom

Kurama turn shower on feeling the water the temperature just right. Fox turn round to see Hiei taking his clothes off **slowly**Kurama trying not to get turn on. _"He is doing this on purpose!" _

Hiei smirking slowly taking his pants off Kurama waiting for the boxers to come off Hiei look at Kurama.

"Do you want to help me kitsune?" Kurama blush he was caught then grin.

"Oh I have the pleasure of helping you?" Hiei walk over to him put his hands on Kurama sweats he moves his hands to strings of his pants Hiei un tied it sweats fall to ground.

He works his way to kurama boxers he pulls them down. Kurama pull Hiei's down.

Now in shower, juicy lemon~

Both are in lip lock Kurama push Hiei against shower wall pinning him to wall. Fox licking Hiei nipple witch got moan out of his lover.

Kurama put his leg between Hiei's move his leg to make Hiei spread his.

"Spread your legs wider love." Hiei obey him spread them wider Kurama grin he going to enjoy this.

Yoko pick up bottle of shampoo squeezed some out on to his fingers. He put the bottle back on shelf he look at Hiei he step closer to his dragon he move his fingers to Hiei entrance. Push one finger in Hiei entrance its wet from water inside is hot he push in and out moving his finger round inside. Hiei arch his back arch he trying to keep him self-calm.

"Why holding back love?" Hiei gave him weak glare he moans out put his hands on his fox shoulders. Adding another finger now things begin to heat up Hiei grab Kurama head push his lips on kurama's the kiss passionate.

Broke part for breath fox demon add third finger Hiei move little thrust his fingers in and out. His member are ready hard and it needs attention.

"Ah Kurama." fox grin took his fingers out look down saw his love dick.

Kurama bent down put his mouth round Hiei member suck on it. Hiei felt his legs getting weak he hold on to the wall. Kurama licking all round Hiei member popping his head his witch cause Hiei to yell pretty loudly.

"Fuck yes!" Kurama pull way.

"Hiei be little quiet the neighbor yelled at me yesterday about the noise." Hiei nod blush little.

"Kurama next week is."

"Yukina and Kawabara wedding." Kurama finish for him he smiled at his lover kiss him on lips said," She going to be very happy if you wear the suit she pick out for you." Hiei pout.

"I hate that damn thing." Kurama laugh he knows how much Hiei hates it.

"You're going to look very handsome in it." Hiei blush he put his hand on Kurama face said," will you be my mate Kurama?"

Kurama blink he didn't know how to answer.

"Someday we will be mated dragon." Hiei smile he got out shower Kurama watch him get out he also got out followed Hiei into his bedroom.

Kurama push Hiei on bed turn him round got on top of him.

"Let's finish where we left off." Hiei grin, rest of that morning was lovemaking.

End of flash back

Hiei open his eyes he remembers that day like it was yesterday he will never forget that day. Fire demon moves his eyes to sunset its beautiful he got up headed inside its getting chilly.

Hiei in his room he laid down.

"Going to take little nap." Hiei lays his head down falls asleep.

TBC

Hope you all enjoy this chapter tell me what you think be nice I know my grammar sucks and my spelling everything else that's why I'm looking for beta. Until next time

~Kuro~


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone Kuro here with chap 8~ Wanted to tell you all that this story going to have three parts.

This one, love hurts, there going to be 20 something chapters long.

The next one going to be called Finding love

Third one called Growing love. Finding love is when baby turns one third part going to be when baby teenager. Not going to tell you what the baby gender is until I think chap 10.

Thank you s.k.y cyrus for the review sorry its confusing I'm going to fix a few things. Didn't mean to confuse you.

If they're any mistakes sorry! I try my best not to make any!

On with story~

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Chapter 8

Later that evening Hiei open his eyes blink couple times to get his vision to focus, Hiei look round room look out window saw the sun up.

"Its morning…" Hiei speechless how could he sleeping the whole entire day?

"Your finally up you scared the hell out of Urameshi yesterday shrimp." Hiei turn to see Kawabara he walks over to Hiei sat down on chair gave Hiei a cup.

"Drink it, Genkai said it will help with your morning sickness." Hiei nod took cup drank it he made a face Kawabara spoke up.

"I pretty much knew it would be disgusting." Hiei cover his month ran to bathroom.

"Wait Hiei what's the matter?!" Kawabara got his answer when he heard Hiei throwing up.

Yukina walk in room saw Kawabara she look round said," Where nii san?"

"In the bathroom I think that stuff Genkai gave him made him sick he puking in bathroom."

"Oh I should check see if he needs anything." Kawabara stop her.

"He will be out soon lets just wait." Yukina nod waited for her brother to come out, Hiei came out looking dishevel.

"Nii san do you want a bath?" Hiei look up saw Yukina he nods.

"_I can go for one I probably smell."_

"I will go draw it for you." Yukina walk way heading into bathroom he sat down on windowsill.

"Where Yusuke?" Kawabara turn to Hiei who looking out the window.

"Urameshi will be back in little bit he had to do something." Kawabara grin said," Do you miss him are ready shrimp?" Hiei glared at Kawabara who laughing.

"No oaf I don't." Kawabara grin he knows Hiei lying fire demon continue to glare at psychic. Yukina came out bathroom said," Nii san your bath ready." Hiei jump off windowsill walk over to bathroom said thank you to Yukina.

Couple walks out Hiei room heading to kitchen to make lunch.

Yukina brining out the bread to make sandwiches Kawabara lean on carter.

"Yukina are you worried about Hiei?" The korime nod she very worried about her brother.

"Yes Kazuma I am worried." Kawabara can tell she is he smiled at her.

"Don't worry sweet heart Hiei very strong he has us to." Yukina smiled at her husband.

"Yes he dons I'm happy he has friends now." The husband and wife talk.

Couple minutes past

"Let me go check on him." Kawabara said; Yukina said ok she watch him leave.

Kawabara knock first then he walk in to see Hiei laying down with towel over his eyes his hair still little wet Kawabara walk over.

"Hey Hiei are you hungry?" Hiei took the towel off his eyes look over to Kawabara.

"Yes."

"Let's go I'm hungry." Hiei got up followed Kawabara into kitchen.

Time skip

Yusuke walk up to the last step sighed he cant believe there so many damn stairs! Walk over to temple saw Genkai sitting on porch Yusuke wave.

"Hey Genkai how Hiei?" She sips her tea.

"He doing better did treatments that he needed also ate today that's good sign. He wonder where you where at I told him you had to leave will be back later."

Yusuke little shock that Hiei ask where he was at its little odd but he knew Hiei needed someone he glad that fire korime wants him there.

"Where is he inside?" Genkai nod said," Yes he watching a movie I wanted him to relax today don't want him straining himself."

"Okay." Yusuke about to walk in he turn round.

"Genkai can I ask you something?" She nods.

"Has Kurama come over to talk to you yet?" Genkai look up from her tea she didn't want to tell Yusuke he has.

"Yes he have, Kurama told me he had his reasons for what he did and why he left." Yusuke look little confuse.

"Left? Where did he go?" she let out sigh.

"Yusuke what I'm about to tell you stays between us if you tell Hiei it will only hurt him."

"I wont say anything I promise."

"He left yesterday now lives in California." Ex sprite detective gaping like gold fish he couldn't believe it!

"…..oh he in another country other side of world.."

"Yes now that you know are you going to tell him?" Yusuke shake his head.

"No I couldn't, I don't want to hurt Hiei." Yusuke got up walk in then said," then I'm lying to him that will hurt him also, I will tell him soon." Yusuke left Genkai look out watching birds fly over trees.

"He growing up being more wise but he still dimwit."

Inside Yusuke walking up to door he about to open it he heard crying.

"Hiei crying…should go in see what's wrong." Yusuke walk in room to see Hiei watching..

"Hiei why are you watching Titanic?" Fire demon look over at Yusuke you can see panic on his face being caught like this.

"I was bored Yukina told me its good movie but." Yusuke wait to hear what he has to say.

"Why did they have to kill jack!?" Hiei start cry again

Yusuke standing there dumb found he sat down.

"Its just a movie Hiei." Hiei glared at him said," Its real! It really happens!" Yusuke lean back he put up his hands.

"Okay it happen 100 years ago right.' Pregnant fire demon nod he sat back down look over at Yusuke.

"Sorry Yusuke I haven't been my self all morning I even yelled at Yukina." Chef smiled at Hiei.

"Its fine Hiei you are going to be emotional for while." Hiei didn't like that he pout.

"Going to ask why you choose Titanic above all movies to watch." Half korime look at tv to see main character rose seeing jack again she on Titanic again.

"Its good movie I didn't know going to be sad." Yusuke shake his head he hates sad endings in movies.

"Lets watch a happier movie before you start crying gain." Hiei shoot Yusuke a look.

"Lets see what movie you want to watch?" Yukina walk in with some peanut butter bananas hand it to Hiei.

"Here you go nii san." He took tray nod his thanks she smiled look at Yusuke said, "Yusuke good to see your back."

"Ya how are you today Yukina?"

"I'm fine just helping nii san out." She looks over to her brother-dipping banana in peanut butter.

"Ewe Hiei that's just nasty." He shrug continue eating it Yusuke still has disgust expression.

"Yusuke how long are you staying?"

"Not to long I have work tonight." Hiei look over at Yusuke he didn't want Yusuke to leave yet.

"I got to do something be right back." Yukina got up left room.

Hiei look down he put his food back on tray Yusuke broke silence said," I will come back tomorrow morning." Hiei look up gain Yusuke wanted to do something for him he thought of what Genkai said to him.

"Yusuke is there something wrong?" He nod let out deep sigh the dragon didn't like that look on ex detective face.

"I didn't want to tell you this." Now Hiei curious he wants to know what Yusuke hiding.

"What?" Yusuke turn round face Hiei.

"Kurama left country yesterday he not coming back." Hiei sat back look of surprise came over his face then hurt tears starting to form in his eyes he wouldn't let them fall.

"Hiei." Yusuke grab Hiei hands he held them in his.

"Just let it out I wont tell anyone you let your guard down in front of me."

Hiei look straight in Yusuke eyes he felt tears going down his face fall you could hear tea gems hitting floor he cried his heart out. Yusuke held heart broken dragon in his arms his shoulder soak with tears he didn't care he smoothing Hiei back trying to calm him down.

Couple hours later

Kawabara walk in tv room saw Yusuke sitting on couch he walk over saw Hiei on Yusuke lap.

"Ah Yusuke do you know what time it is?" Yusuke nod look over at Kawabara.

"I called out I told them my friend had break down he needs me." Kawabara look confuse for second then look at Hiei saw his eyes are puffy.

"What happen?" Yusuke let out sigh Kawabara sat down on the love seat.

"Kurama left country yesterday, I told Hiei he seems to know something about why Kurama left." Kawabara didn't say anything he went into shock then broke out of it.

"Poor Hiei…so he really doesn't want anything to do with us." Yusuke nod he put his hand on Hiei head look sadly at him.

"Kawabara before any of this happen has kurama talk to you?" Kawabara shake his head.

"No he would of spoken to you then me." Yusuke nod at that Kurama would of come spoke to him.

"Why would Kurama leave with out saying good bye?"

"I don't know it kinda hurts to think we where friends." Kawabara agreed with him.

"I should bring him back to his room."

"Do you need help?" Yusuke thought about then Hiei began to wake up he open his eyes then shut them squeezes them.

"Thought you where going to sleep the whole night again." Hiei shake his head got up from Yusuke lap he clear his throat.

"No I slept to much." He looks over to see Kawabara.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better did I miss dinner?" Yusuke smiled said," Nah go in kitchen Yukina getting dinner ready." Hiei nod got up walk out room.

Kawabara watch him leave so did yusuke.

"Kawabara what ever you do, do not mention Kurama."

"I wont, do you think Hiei will be ok?" Yusuke doesn't really know if fire demon will be ok he is worried for his well-being.

"Lets just watch over him." Kawabara nodding he concern for little demon to Yusuke got up stretch.

"Urameshi can I ask you question." Yusuke turn round.

"What?" Yusuke wondering what his best friend wants to ask Kawabara never saw a scene like that between his friends.

"It's about Hiei laying on your lap." Yusuke instantly blush his face looks like tomato.

"Hum you see Kawabara Hiei was very about upset I mean.."

"What Urameshi?" Yusuke look really sad he spoke up.

"He broke down Kawabara if I told you Yukina left is never coming back what would you do?" Kawabara head drop.

"I would cry my self to sleep to also…would break down."

Mazoku couldn't help but hold his demon ally he was so depress and hysterical crying.

"He fall asleep after the break down I couldn't move him." Kawabara notice something but didn't say anything.

Later in day

Yusuke walking out onto porch he sits down.

"So you decided to stay."

"Yea I couldn't leave." Genkai sat down next to Mazoku she glad Yusuke stayed what ever Yusuke did work Hiei seems in better mood…well you never know what mood he will be in later because of his mood swings.

"Are you going to stay with him after the baby born?" Yusuke look at Genkai.

"Yea he needs help he can't do it on his own." She glad to hear that.

"Good Hiei can stay here as long as he likes, he has to stay here now anyway." Yusuke nod in agreement he doesn't want to leave Hiei lone he glad Genkai letting him stay there.

"I should go check on Hiei see how he is." Yusuke got up went inside Genkai smoking her cigarette blowing out smoke said," This is going to be interesting."

Time skip, Two months

All waiters chefs are buzzing round in high-class restraint the main chef all most had it with the other chefs. He knows its busy but try to do it right for once! Its Friday night everyone out dinning

Yusuke Urameshi is about to blow his top he trying to keep it cool.

"I know you are new mini but please don't mess up another order." Yusuke said in disparate voice he dons not wait to get yelled at again by owner! She nod said," I wont Urameshi sama." He smiled said get back to work.

Yusuke shift over he sooo happy he cannot wait to go home crawl in bed sleep.

He sign out thank his friend who works the same shift with him.

"Yusuke you are lucky get to go home early." Urameshi put his stuff in locker nods.

"Yea I know work longer shifts this week next week I have two days off."

"Nice well see you tomorrow night." Yusuke wave left he outside saw it was raining he curse under his breath ran to his car.

Now at home

Urameshi Yusuke walk in his small home took his shoes off walk in living room. Mazoku saw blanket with lump under it he chuckle walk over nudge it he kept poking.

"Hey Hiei I'm home, going to keep poking you until you get up...don't make me jump on you."

"If you jump on me going to kill you." He said in sleepy voice Hiei pull blanket way yawn Yusuke grin.

Hiei stays with Genkai and with me on weekends Hiei now two months still has mood swings not as bad as before. It was funny to watch him cry over empty box of Oreos and ice cream.

"How was your night?" Hiei shrug.

"It was ok I watch movie Yukina bought she didn't tell me that a little girl died I ended up crying going to get Yukina for that." Yusuke tried not to laugh not at the little girl dieing but at Hiei face he dons not like being emotional.

"What movie called?"

"Hunger games, its actually good." Yusuke got up he dieing for shower.

"That's good I'm going to take shower then head to bed." Hiei got up stretch he showing little Yusuke grin.

"Your starting to show~" he said in sing long voice Hiei growled at him.

"Shut up!" Yusuke bust out laughing Hiei glaring at him Yusuke calm down.

"I'm going to bed see you tomorrow Yusuke."

"I have off next week do you want to go shopping for clothes." Hiei stop turn round he nod.

"Sure I rather go with you then the others." Both heading up stairs Hiei regretted the last time he went shopping with girls.

"is it because girls made you try on everything."

"Yes never going with them again don't make me go with them again!" Yusuke laugh said," all right I won't but you do have to go with either Keiko or Shizuru for baby clothes." Hiei cringe at that thought he doesn't mind Shizuru but Keiko he dons.

"Fine I rather go with Shizuru." Yusuke smiled.

"Good now good night Hiei see you tomorrow." Yusuke walk in bathroom heard Hiei say.

"Night."

TBC

Hope you all enjoy story tell me what you think if you want be nice if you do until next time

~Kuro~

my friend looking for these fanfics its twilight, jasper and bella story. jasper is a teacher and bella is his student and they go out... mike newton bothers bella the entire time and when she's alone he rapes her and charlie kicks her out. and she lives with jasper. its rated m and has 14-15 chapters.  
the second one is a crossover between harry potter and twilight. bella is a witch and the cullens find out. she teaches them magic when professor mcCongical (?) comes and tells them to come to hogwarts. bella transforms into a white lion and in the end of the story


	9. Chapter 9

Kuro here with chap 9~ I am soo soorrryyy for the long wait! The reason why it was so late because I didn't like were it was going soo I redid it and I try not to make it sooo occ. And in the next chapter there going to be flash back with Kurama and Hiei in the beginning of the chap. And looking for beta!

Warnings: mpreg yaoi cursing the usually.

Do not own Y*Y*H

On with the story~

Chapter 9

Morning

Yusuke shield his eyes with his pillow he groan the mazoku dons not like mornings. Ex sprite detective got up stretch his arms and legs Yusuke sat back down yawn.

Mazoku fall back on his bed landed on something Yusuke grin turn round he pull blanket down poke his bedmate on face. The person slaps his hand way Yusuke laugh.

"Good morning sunshine~" Urameshi kept laughing he stop.

"Come on Hiei get up I wont stop bugging you until you get up." Hiei groan in pillow started to growl.

"Shut up Yusuke!" The ex detective loves to torment the pregnant fire demon.

"Haha lets go out for breakfast you can order your favorite." Hiei turn over he glared at yusuke who grinning there little American restraint that open last year its round Yusuke corner he eats their a lot.

"Come on Hiei you love their berry pancake breakfast!" Hiei gave an nod _"I do love their breakfast he using this against me!" _he let out sigh said, "Fine let me get ready." Yusuke nod got up walk over to his dresser pull out some clothes Hiei walk out Yusuke room head to bathroom.

Couple minutes later both are at restraint

"Hey Yusuke Hiei how are you two doing today?" Waitress greeted she smiled at them.

"Where good Trish you?" Trish waits on them every time Yusuke and Hiei come mostly Yusuke, she American tall with long brown hair tie up in pun with piercing blue eyes," I'm great! Today I can finally get into college! I'm better at reading romaji and kanji." Yusuke gave her big smile.

"That's great to hear." Hiei gave her small smile nod she smiled back took out her pad.

"The usually boys." Yusuke thought about then nod.

"Yea." She looks at Hiei.

"You look lot better Hiei still cutie." Hiei blush little Yusuke chuckle Trish giggle.

"What do you want for drink?" she asks.

"Get me coffee and water." Yusuke said Trish nods.

"Do you still have those flavor lemonade?" Hiei ask.

"Yes do you want pink lemonade?" Hiei nod.

"All right I will be right back with your drinks." Trish left, Yusuke look at Hiei.

"You and your flavor lemonade."

"Shut up their good." He protest Yusuke just look at him.

"Uh huh. You do look lot better now how do you feel?" Ex detective ask fire youkai.

"I feel better now but sometimes I feel really tried Genkai told me that normal." He said looking outside.

"Hum so when will you find out what the baby gender is?" Trish came back with their drinks put them down in front of them.

"Do you guys want appetizer?" Yusuke ask if Hiei wants he said no.

"No where good Trish." She smiled the waitress wanted to tell the boys something wonder if they could help her.

"All right before I go can I tell you guys something." both nod Trish look round to see if anyone listening their not. "You guys remember me telling you I'm psychic right." Yusuke wonder what she going to tell them? Hiei didn't like where this is going he can't fight right now.

"Yea we remember what's up did something happen? Now know psychic.

"There a ghost in our restraint." Yusuke looked puzzle for a minute Hiei blink couple times.

"There a what?" Trish sighed said," I'm not crazy I saw it!" Yusuke bust out laughing.

"Really Trish a ghost do you want me and Hiei to come here and find it tell it to go away." Trish face flush red with anger someone called Trish name she yelled back; I will be right there." She looks at Yusuke and Hiei said: I will tell you everything when I'm on brake.

"All right." Trish left Yusuke laugh again Hiei sip his lemonade.

The mazoku look at half korime.

"What do you think?" Yusuke ask Hiei shrug.

"She wouldn't lie are you going to look round?"

"Maybe lets talk about this when she comes back now back to my question."

"What question Yusuke?" Ex detective let out sigh said "How many months until you found out what you're having?" Fire demon thought back when he ask Genkai Hiei dons want to know what he having.

"Three, next month I will find out." Yusuke smiled he can tell Hiei getting excited even if he not showing it.

Couple minutes later Trish came back with their food.

"Here you guys go I can talk to you boys now and tell you about ghost." She sat next to Yusuke told them about ghost what it look like.

"It was child round seven." Hiei eating his pancakes listening to Trish so is Yusuke.

"A kid, girl or boy?"

"It was girl she was cutest thing to she ran off when she saw me." Chef finishes his eggs.

"What do you want us to do? Tell her to leave." Hiei put his fork down look Trish in eyes.

"When people die, sometimes they don't even know their dead, kids don't understand concept of it they think they're still alive but there not she probably doesn't even know she dead." Trish thought threw what he said she didn't know he knew so much about ghost.

"I didn't know you knew so much about this." Hiei shrug continue eating.

"That Hiei to you, what do you want us to do?" Trish didn't want to scare her she not doing anything to her family.

"Nothing." Ex detectives had are you kidding me look on their faces.

"I don't want to scare her. If something happens I will tell you." Yusuke lean back against booth took sip from his coffee he gland didn't really want to do the ghost hunting thing. Hiei finishes his pancakes ate all strawberries he turn his attention to Trish.

"That's fine don't do anything stupid." Yusuke let out chuckle.

"I need to go now, do you want your check?" Hiei eating his sausage he wishes could have more their sooo good!

"Yes thanks Trish." Psychic smiled handed Yusuke check.

"Thank you guys come again." Trish walk way raven wonder what they could do next he doesn't want to bring Hiei to Genkai's yet.

"**Where can I take him Hiei doesn't like big crowds, maybe park nice day out…probably crowded because its nice out damn." **Yusuke brought out of his thoughts when Hiei called his name.

"Yusuke are you going take me to Genkai's?" He nod said," Yea before that do you want to go to park?" Hiei ponder if he should say yes he doesn't feel up to it today after meal he kinda feels sick.

"Not today I feel.." Yusuke held up his hand said," Don't worry about lets head back to house you can lay down before we leave." Hiei nod heading to Yusuke's, while walking back Hiei feels really strain he feels weak. "_Why do I feel so weak?_ Fire korime stop walking put his hand on wall. Yusuke about to ask Hiei something he turns saw Hiei half bent over.

"Hiei!" He ran over put his hand on Hiei back asks.

"What wrong?" Hiei took another breath said," I don't know all of sudden I feel really weak." Yusuke took his hand.

"Come on get on my back." Hiei nod climb on rap his arms round Yusuke neck rap his legs round mazoku waist. Yusuke took off to his house he went over to his car open door to passage side he put Hiei down climb in car. Yusuke shut door ran over to his side turn car on head to Genkai's.

Yusuke glace at his friend he didn't like the fact he got so pale his eyes close.

"**Must've fallen sleep, going to take this short cut." **Turn to different route Yusuke just hopes his demon friend will be ok.

Change of scenery

In office sits red head he sighing documents. Kurama sighed he getting tired of all this paper work.

"_**going to sighed two more then going to rest."**_After twelve minutes later kurama stood up from chair walk over to couch lay down he let of long sigh. Something fall out his pocket hit the floor Kurama look down he was shock to see…

"_**Didn't know I still had it."**_Kurama pick it off the floor held it in his hands fox demon stare at it for while.

Kurama shake his head got up from couch walk over to his desk pull drawer open took out envelope wrote down address lick stapes. He sat there staring at jewel Kurama shake his head again.

"I can't keep it. They're no reason to." Kurama pick jewel up said," I'm so sorry Hiei. I still love you I cant keep your hiruseki stone it belongs to you." Kurama drop it in envelope seal it fox felt depress all of sudden he knew it was over but how he ended it was curl even for him.

"_**I wish I could talk to him one last time…no it will end up in argument. I came here for fresh start." **_Kurama let out sigh someone came in he look up smile.

"Hello sweat heart you been working to much today." She walks over to him put down cup of tea.

"Just wanted to get this paper work done." The woman smiled she sat down on chair next to desk she notice envelope.

"Selene do you want to go out for dinner?" Selene smiled said," Yes where would you like to go and, She look at envelope again," Who that for?" Fox sprite look over at envelope he didn't want to tell her who it for because he never told her about him or his friends being demons.

"For a friend I forgot to give him something. There nice restraint not to far from here lets try it out." the blonde nod she can tell something bothering him not going to say anything.

"That sounds fine I will go freshen up." Selene got up left room, heading to there room she just couldn't get that envelope out of her mind.

"**Why cant I get it out of my head its probably something stupid wouldn't be important." **

Back at office

Kurama pick up phone then put it down he forgot its about night time in Japan he didn't want to wake Kawabara up or Yusuke. He knows Kawabara works morning shrift Yusuke works night and Hiei…

"I need to get ready." Kurama got up walk out his office, in his room ex thief look over at his girl friend he can tell something bugging her so he ask.

"Is something bothering you Selene?" She jump look over at him. "**When did he come in?" **Selene broke out of her thoughts gave him slight smile then answer," There is something." She began Kurama walk over to her.

"What is it?" She pause for second then said," you never talk about your ex like ever. I don't want you to think I'm butting in I was just wondering." Kurama put his head down then look way he didn't want to talk about it how he treated Hiei was terrible. Selene watch her boyfriend she put her hand on his shoulder,

"Did something bad happen? Shuichi why won't you tell me?" Now she frustrated with him. Kurama let out sigh he looks at her.

"Its something I rather not talk about, Selene I will tell you right now I cant." She looks at him. "**He is hiding something. I will find out later." **Kurama gave her gentle smile he walk over to closet Selene thought of something.

"Shuichi someone called you this morning."

"Who was it?" Selene put her necklace on.

"Its was woman her name was Botan she wanted to talk to you." Kurama drop what ever was in his hand look at his girl friend he couldn't believe it.

"_**I thought I drop all communication with reikai."  
**_

Back with Yusuke

Yusuke rushing up stairs of Genkai temple with Hiei on his back ex detective getting more worried when he tried to wake fire youkai up.

"Finally!" Yusuke ran over to temple open door Yukina heard commotion walk over she heard him yell for Genkai.

"Dimwit why are you yelling?" She saw Hiei on his back she frown told him come in room.

"What happen?" Yusuke tried to tell story Yukina walk in.

"What's going on nii san? What happen?!" Yukina saw how pale her brother look she look at Genkai.

"Yukina take Yusuke out of room he needs to sit down for bit then come back." Ice korime nod took Yusuke hand led him out.

In other room~

Yusuke really wants to be in that room he can't leave Hiei lone right now. Yukina walk in with some tea set tray down she gave Yusuke warm smile.

"Don't worry Yusuke nii san will be ok I have to go Genkai sama probably needs my help, have some tea it will calm you down."

Yusuke nod said," Your right go I will be ok I need to make phone call." Yukina nod left room. Yusuke pull his cell out made few phone calls.

Hour later

Yusuke walk back in he sat on couch few minutes later Yukina came out raven look up saw her.

"How is he? Is he ok?" Yukina nod told Yusuke to follow her.

At door Genkai came out all three went in another room sat down.

"So is he going to be ok?" Genkai let out sigh said," Yusuke can you tell me what happen." Yusuke nod he still wants to know what his conation is!

"We where walking back to my place after breakfast Hiei did say he wasn't feeling well. I told him he could relax before coming here. I was going to tell Hiei something now I forgot, look over to see him leaning against wall breathing heavy. Hiei didn't know what was going on all he said was all of sudden I feel really weak."

Genkai listen now she knows what happen spoke.

"The baby was taking some of his youki." She finally said Yusuke looks little confuse.

"But why did Hiei fainted?" Yukina spoke up.

"The baby took to much of his energy this will probably happen again that's why we need to keep an eye on him." Yusuke made :O face this is his first time experiencing demon pregnancy.

"Ok at least I know now how Hiei doing?"

"He doing fine, sleeping he will be sleeping all day probably." Yusuke look at his phone saw time he grimace thank god he made that phone to his friend at work.

"Damn if I don't get moving going to be late." Mazoku got up he didn't want to leave his friend.

"Don't worry Yusuke he will be sleeping day way he has no energy to move round." Yukina said she gave him warm smile.

"He will be fine Yusuke if something happens we will call you." Raven look at Genkai said," All right, I will see you guys tomorrow tell Hiei to call me if he needs something." Both Genkai Yukina nod Yusuke left he walking down stairs.

"**Great now I have to go to work after what happen." **Mazoku let out sigh. **"Why do I feel like this?" **Yusuke thought frustrated walking down stairs.

Back at Genkai

Yukina walk in her onii san room she put bowl down look over at her brother. He still looks pale but not sickly pale she smiled Hiei doesn't like being cold so he crawl up in ball under blankets. Its fall so it's little chilly. Yukina walk over sat next to him ice korime put her hand on his hair stroke it Hiei felt someone touching his hair he open his eyes saw his sister he smiled little.

"Yukina." His voice is low raspy throat dry Yukina jump little then smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Hiei groan pregnant fire youkai couldn't move with out groaning.

"Like crap, what happen?" Twin tried to smile she didn't really want to tell her brother he fainted.

"Nii san do you feel your youki?" Hiei blink why would she ask him that? _"Man my head hurts now I have to stuffer 4 more months"_ Yukina called out her brother name Hiei broke out of his thoughts.

"Do you feel any of your youki?" Yukina ask again Hiei close his eyes then open them he panic.

"No, why cant I feel it?!" Hiei yelled Yukina knew that was coming Yukina saw the panic on his face she spoke slowly and softly.

"Nii san do you know that baby takes your youki?" Hiei shake his head he didn't know that.

"No I didn't so that's why I felt so weak." He looks round room.

"How did I get here?" Jaganshipretty much knew Yusuke brought him

"Yusuke brought you he was really worried about you nii san and he told me to tell you if you need anything to call him." Hiei nod slowly his head is pounding he put his hand on his head Yukina look at him with concern.

"Nii san are you all right?" Hiei look up at her he shake his head slowly.

"No my head killing me." Yukina got up said," Let me get you something for that." Genkai walk in saw Hiei up.

"Your up, I thought you would be sleeping baby took lot of your energy."

Jaganshi look up to see Genkai he shrug old woman walk over sat down in front of him.

"Lay down." Hiei did what he was told lay down he yawn in process.

"How are you feeling?" She checking his stomach see if anything was wrong Hiei jump little Genkai touch sensitive area Genkai said sorry.

"Tried sore have bad headache." Old psychic nod she looks at Hiei.

"Everything fine just lay down for day sleep little more." Hiei groan. "_That's all I been doing is sleep! At least there nothing wrong." _

"Is baby ok?" Genkai smiled who would think Hiei would be caring. He asks her every time she checks on baby.

"Doing fine do you want to know what you're having?" Hiei look surprise.

"I thought next month I would find out what I'm having?"

"Yes that is true, do you want to know?" Hiei thought about it then nod.

"Yea I do." old psychic smiled said.

TBC

I know I'm evil left with cliffy hope you all like it~ until next time

~Kuro~


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone Kuro here~ wow this chap really late sorry everyone! The reason this chap was so late because I redid flash back like five times! Wasn't easy I was having trouble writing Kurama and Hiei for some odd reason anyway I change few things.

Like Hiei went to Yusuke when Kurama broke his heart, going to redo some of chapters like three. I will try uploading redo chap 3 this weekend, really hope I don't confuse you guys if I do really I am sorry! AND you will find out baby gender yay~

Before you start reading I forgot to mention my oc's don't worry there not going to be major part in story. Selene will be big part in one or two parts. I'm not big fan of oc's but I had to put one or two in this story. Trish is my favorite lol she will be big part some point.

Now on with story!

If there any mistakes sorry try my best not to make any~

Warnings: The usually, yaoi mpreg language.

Chapter 10

Flash back, when Hiei and Kurama where together.

In apartment building

Kurama walk in his bedroom to get some paper work he left on his desk he walk over grab it. About to step out of his room Kurama looks over fox youkai smiled. Laying their fire youkai crawl up in a ball under covers. Kurama walk over to bed sat down he chuckle little Hiei face hidden underneath pillow Hiei likes to be warm when he sleeps no one knows that but him.

Kurama pull the pillow away from his face so he can see his dragon face. Kitsune likes to look at Hiei sleeping face he looks innocent when he sleeps. Kurama smiled then he pull the covers little to see if bleed seeping threw the bandages. Hiei came home late last night kurama walks in his room to see bloody Hiei on his floor.

"_I wonder what happen? Something must've happen at boarder for him to come back wounded." _Kurama was gland to see bandages clean. Hiei began to stir he slowly open his eyes blink couple times to focus his vision. Hiei saw Kurama he smiles little.

"Good morning, how do you feel?" Hiei sat up he felt sore his head pounding.

"Like crap." Kurama gave him some pills glass of water.

"Take this you will feel better." Hiei took it nod his thanks he laid back down fire youkai wanted to go back to sleep but wanted sometime with his kitsune.

"Tell me what happened at boarder I was little surprise to find you on my floor bleeding." Hiei look over at him sleepily nod he really didn't feel like talking especially about that. Hiei look at Kurama said," I will tell you later its nothing to worry about I are ready taken care of it."

Kurama slowly nod he sat on bed lean against head bored he look over at Hiei he notice his eyes are close.

"Hiei." Kurama said his name he got no respond fox move closer to him. **"So he did fall asleep." **Kurama thought he smiled cover Hiei up he got up walk out his room.

Now at work

Kurama typing up report someone knock at his office door Kurama look up from his computer said: come in."

Head boss walk in Kurama got up-bow.

"Tenshi Sama how you been? The head boss walk over smiled said," I'm fine and you? Young woman next to him bow Kurama look at young woman wonder why she here? He smiled said," I'm great have sit." Tenshi and young woman sat down then kurama look at both Tenshi spoke up.

"I came here today to tell you about your new secretary." Kurama look at young woman then back at Tenshi fox youkai didn't really want new secretary he liked bunny she was nice old lady she retired two months go.

"Okay." Kurama knew the young woman going to be his new secretary he can tell she American. Tall with blonde hair hazel eyes with model figure kurama didn't want her as his secretary nothing against her he just didn't want one.

Tenshi begin to tell kurama about young woman.

"This is Selene Targaryen she came to Japan last month. Going to be your new secretary." Kurama smiled at her she smiled back Shuichi can tell she nervous.

"**Oh well I do need some help she doesn't seem the type that will bother me." **

"Its nice to meet you Targaryen san my name is Minamino Shuichi." Shook hands she smiled said," Its nice to meet you to I heard lot about you don't worry their good things." She smiled kurama nod Tenshi got up said," Well I will let you two talk get to know each other take care." Shuichi Selene bow he left Selene spoke up.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Kurama nod hand her bunch of different papers.

"Can you sigh these fill them out and give them back to me when you are done." She nod kurama going threw different papers.

"Boy you do need a lot of help let me get these done then I'm coming back in help you." Kurama stop what he was doing look up.

"Thank you Targaryen san." She held up her hand said," Call me Selene." He nod said," Well then call me Shuichi." Selene left his office kurama sighing papers.

"**I should call Hiei see how he doing." **Kurama pick up his phone called his house phone ringing someone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hiei it's me how are you feeling?" Hiei sat down on bed he feeling little better but.. "I'm fine when will you be home?" Kurama look at clock its are ready 3:00 kurama didn't know what time he will be home. "I don't know probably late tonight." Hiei let out sigh.

"Your working to much again Kurama you promise me when I get back we will send sometime together." Kurama didn't say anything witch sting Hiei.

"you forgot didn't you."

"I didn't forget Hiei there a lot going on here and. Kurama was cut of by Hiei.

"You said that the last time I was here.. it seems you don't want to be in a relationship." That was suppose to hurt kurama but.. it didn't he just let out sigh said," Hiei you need to relax your going to reopen your wounds and you need to calm down." Hiei grit his teeth.

"Do not tell me what to do Kurama. I have to go bye." Hiei hang up kurama put phone down he put his head on his hands let out another sigh.

"**Why didn't I say anything? What if it true I do love him….do I it seems like I never did?" **kurama shock at his thoughts he could never hurt Hiei.

"**I need to talk to Hiei when I get home. Its going to be hard to talk to him when he angry but he has the right to.. I would be angry to."**

After work, at home

Kurama walk in his apartment he sat his keys down. He look round didn't see Hiei anywhere walking to his room he saw light on.

Open door walk in saw Hiei sleeping its is late fox sprite didn't want to get home so late.

Kurama sat on bed he look over at Hiei who turn round Kurama shake his shoulder.

"Hiei I'm home." Dragon shaft but didn't wake up Kurama shake him again witch he earn growl from Hiei.

"Hiei we need to talk." That got him up he open his left eye stare at kurama.

"…about what?" the yoko let out deep sigh said," Us.." Hiei sat up look at kurama he stares right in his eyes.

"I don't know where to begin." Hiei didn't say anything he looks over at dresser didn't say a word Kurama let out another sigh.

"We don't communicate we only fight why wont you talk to me Hiei?" Korime look over at Kurama he glares at him.

"You say I don't communicate how can we when you are working that's all you do is work Kurama! I even move here from maki to make you happy what I get nothing." He breathe out the last word Hiei force him self-not to yell trying to get threw that Yoko is tiring.

Fox sprite taken back by Hiei answer who still glaring said," Kurama why cant you take break for while I miss you." Kurama look at his lover face saw sadness and loneness on it.

"Is that why you went back to Maki Hiei?" fire dragon nod kurama finally nod Hiei smiled.

"Fine I will take some days off." Hiei crawled over to him sat on his lap kiss him deep passionate kiss witch Kurama return after few minutes broke part Hiei said," Good."

Next couple weeks (Still flash back)

Some thing's haven't change Kurama took few days off but when he did he still did his work and then on phone. Hiei didn't like it he asks who it was Kurama keeps telling him it's one of his colleges.

After couple weeks things just got worse Kurama didn't come home when Hiei came home didn't see Kurama so he went over to Yusuke's.

Hiei knock on his bedroom window Yusuke got up walk over to his window open it.

"You know you can knock on my door." Hiei shrug sat on Yusuke bed ex detective shut his window look down at his friend saw how depress Hiei look Yusuke sat down next to him.

"Is there something wrong Hiei?" He shake his head said," You don't have to worry Yusuke." Mazoku nod said," You staying tonight want me to call Kurama tell him."

"You don't need to call him." Hiei gritted out he got up from bed walking down stairs in living room he laid down on couch. Hiei wipes his face trying not to cry he knows what's going on.

"_I'm not stupid you damn kitsune." _

Yusuke walk in his living room he saw Hiei wiping his eyes face Mazoku sat on the other couch.

"**I need to think of something never saw him this upset," **yusuke went over sat down.

"Hiei do you want to talk about I don't like seeing you upset." Hiei sat up look at Yusuke.

"Like I said Yusuke its nothing where just having fight that's all." Hiei left it at that. **"Normal answer from Hiei." **Yusuke thought he look at Fire korime saw something he never seen on Hiei face.

Tears strike face his eyes little puffy Yusuke put his arm round Hiei shoulders.

"I promise I wont tell anyone what going on." Hiei turn to him gave him small smile.

"Thank you Yusuke." The ex detective gave him gentle smile got up said," Lets go get some lemonade." Hiei got up followed him to kitchen.

After couple weeks (Still flash back)

Yusuke walk in his house he happy to be home he took shower get all smoke off him. There was little fire at restraint Mazoku walk out shower went in his room to get change.

He heard knock on his window raven walk over open it when he did he saw something unexpected. Yusuke pulling in soaking wet Hiei who shivering ex detective pull blanked off his bed warp it round Hiei.

"Hiei what happen? Why are you soaking wet?" Yusuke look out side saw its pouring out half korime couldn't get word out when he tried to speak came out sobbing he broke down right in front of Mazoku.

Yusuke watch his friend breaking down he couldn't believe strongest fighter in their team braking down right in front of him. Only thing he could do was hold him tear gems hitting the floor Yusuke rubbing his back he pull way.

"Hiei tell me what happen?" Ex thief look up eyes puffy tears running down his face.

"Kur.." Yusuke waited for him to continue Hiei look back down he took deep breath.

"Kurama left me for someone else…he said didn't want me anymore…" More tears came down he cried harder Yusuke stun he just stun why would kurama hurt fire youkai he loved Hiei…right.

"He…never wanted to be with me I should have known that when he didn't want to be my mate." Hiei look up at Yusuke tears still coming down said," I loved him.." He pass out fall on Yusuke lap Raizen heir pick Hiei up put him on his bed took his wet clothes off put sweat outfit on tuck him in.

Yusuke sat next to fire youkai look over at Hiei his eyes are puffy face stain with tears Yusuke look way he couldn't look at his friend not like this.

At all the members on his team Hiei strongest one, who would think he would be the one coming to him break down.

Yusuke let out deep sigh he thought back what Hiei said. _"I loved him.." _Urameshi put his hands on his head he look over at his friend again he feels sorry.

"**He open up for you Kurama and you turn him way like he nothing your such a bastard." **Yusuke got wet cloth wipe Hiei face said," Don't worry I'm here for you."

Now with Kurama Next month

Kurama sitting in his office with cup of coffee he heard knock on his door.

"Come in." Selene walk in she put some papers on his desk.

"There all done all you have to do is sigh them." Kurama pick papers up look threw them.

"You did good job Selene thank you for filling these out." she smiled said," Your welcome." He look at time said," Do you want to go to dinner with me?" Selene looks up from papers she thought about it then nod.

"Sure."

"Meet me at front." Selene nod walk out.

At Dinner

Talking and laughing Kurama drinking his water put his cup down.

"That was funny story Selene." She took bit out of her chicken nod Kurama and Selene has been seeing each other for three months he had been hiding it for while.

Fox youkai trying to find Hiei for while now every time he seen him Hiei would take off. He told him couple weeks ago about him and Selene he was little afraid what Hiei would do to her but he didn't.

Kurama knew he should've of handle it little better. Selene look up at him smiled he smiled back.

Back to present time

With kurama Selene

Blonde looking threw drawers trying to find her favorite shirt cant find it anywhere! Going threw drawer after drawer she stops at one open it going threw some shirts she hit a box.

"What's this?" she took it out put on floor open it she surprise at what she saw its full of pictures.

"They must be Shuichi friends." Looking at each picture she stop at one picture of guy he has spiky black hair with white high lights most interesting eyes.

"Wow he cute wonder who he is?" Selene look in back of photo saw name.

"Hiei. I heard his name before." Selene went threw rest of photo she seen Hiei lot of pictures she wonder why Shuichi left good friends behind something must've happen between them.

She red all the names behind pictures wrote them all down.

"Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kawabara, Keiko yukimura, Koenma, Botan…wait she the one who called!"

Selene sat there trying to think why would Shuichi move so far away from his friends his family too.

"There has to be a reason why he doesn't want me to know who his friends are."

Selene got up drop the box.

"Woops hope he doesn't find out I went threw it." She bent down pick everything up when she went to pick picture up.

Selene look at it saw Hiei hugging Kurama from behind with smile on his face out of all the pictures this is the only he smiling Selene sat on bed. Looking at this picture she should be feeling jealous right but she not for some odd reason Selene feels sorry for him.

"I need to find these guys splashily him."

Back with Hiei

Genkai sitting by Hiei who sitting on bed Genkai didn't want Hiei to push him self. Hiei drinking his tea witch had some herbs in it he didn't like the taste so Yukina put some honey in it.

"Before I tell you baby gender I want to tell you something." Hiei nod fire youkai really wants to know what he having trying to be patient.

"Your going to be three months next week Hiei witch means you need to watch your self. No more training and fighting."

Genkai stop minute sip her tea Hiei wonder what she going to say next he knows cant train or fight half korime haven't been training or fighting for while now Genkai spoke said," we need to work something out with your stress Hiei." Fire korime nod he knows his stress been pretty bad lately between what happen with Kurama not going to demon world and not fighting he been restless.

"I know Yukina been on me bout it so has Yusuke." Old psychic knew that those two been talking to him and trying to get his mind off Kurama. Yusuke he been with Hiei from start Genkai knows something going to happen between Mazoku fire youkai.

"Let's think of something's you can do." Hiei thought of few things Genkai spoke gain.

"While we think bout it I think its time to tell you." Hiei snap his head up. _"I'm going to know what I'm having…"_ he couldn't believe it Genkai smiled she happy to see Hiei like this not depress or gloomy just happy.

"Now Hiei you're going be having a girl." Genkai smiled Hiei face is priceless he went into shock.

"Congratulations Hiei." Fire youkai snap out his trans nod Genkai got up.

"Rest little bit your ki still low." Hiei lay down on his side pull blanket up Genkai left room she just hopes Hiei listen to her she doesn't want him in any kind pain.

Back in room

Hiei laid there thinking he let out sigh laid on his back he still shock he been having tons of those lately past couple months from finding out he having baby then kurama…

Hiei let out deep sigh put his hand on his stomach.

"_Some day I will tell you bout your father. I will tell you stories bout my adventures." _Hiei smiled then thought, "_What am I going to name you?" _

TBC

Hope you guys like it~

I usually don't ask people to review I feel like pain if I do. Just wanted to know if you guys like this story like where it's going if you like plot stuff like that. Don't flame me I know not the best writer in the world I will tell you straight up so don't flame. Any way sorry for late update until next time

~Kuro~


	11. Note for yyh stories

Hi everyone~ Kuro here with a question what Yu Yu Hakusho story do you want me to continue? Here are the stories~

Assassin

Assassin meets Yakuza

Night Club

Neko Hime

Love Hurts

Silence is love friendship

Which one of these do you like the most. I do have major writer block on assassin so I shouldn't put it on the list but if you guy like it I should try writing it.

Tell me on reviews or you can pm me I don't mind either way. Thank you for reviewing and adding it to favorites and following hope to hear witch ones you like until next time

~Kuro~


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everyone Kuro here~ Wow this chapter is soooooooo laaaaattttee I am so sorry I been very busy didn't have time to upload this. Still working on chapter 3 going to try to get that one uploaded and work on rest of them so it wont be so confusing to you all. Hope you guys like this chap enjoy~

Warnings: The usually, yaoi mpreg language.

Don't own YYH~

Chapter 11

Later on that night

With Yusuke

After work Yusuke driving home he let out yawn shake his head trying to stay awake Yusuke turn radio on full blast.

Few minutes drive he home park car got out lock it now walking up to house unlock door walking inside took shoes off.

Yusuke flop on his bed nice clean he pull blanket up he let out sigh falling sleep he sniff pillow a smile came to his lips.

'**Smells like Hiei.' **Yusuke thought he misses pregnant fire demon then he fall sleep.

Earlier that evening

Hiei felt someone shaking him he swat his hand telling who ever shaking him to go way. The person stop fire youkai began to drift off gain.

'Nii san wake up! Don't you want your dinner?' Yukina yelled she wants him to get up eat after baby draining his energy he needs to eat build up his strength.

"Go away." Hiei turn round fall back to sleep he doesn't want to be bother Yukina huff thought,'_ Nii san so hard to get up sometimes maybe there another way to get him up?'_ Genkai walk in room she saw Hiei sleeping she can tell Yukina having hard time trying to get him up.

'Yukina let him sleep little longer then he can eat later.' Yukina nod pick up tray walk in kitchen open fridge door put food way shut fridge door went over to door slide it open went outside sat on porch Kawabara walk onto porch saw his wife sitting drinking some tea he smiled walking over to her.

'Hey sweet heart how was your day?' Yukina look over smiled at her husband said,' Hi Kazuma it was ok.'

Kawabara can tell something wrong he sat down next to her.

'Did something happen?' Yukina nod put her teacup down said,' Yusuke came over with Nii san he didn't look so good. Master Genkai look over him said baby took lot of his energy he sleeping right now.' Kawabara knew what it felt like losing energy he knows how Hiei feeling. And Hiei above all people he doesn't like being weak and pamper Kawabara trying to think of something he can do for his brother in law.

In the other room

Fire youkai waking up Hiei yawn before he sat up rubs his eyes then look round Hiei wonder how long has he been sleeping?

'_Great now I have headache from sleeping to hard.' _Fire youkai got up stretch his arms and legs he let out sigh rub his stomach hurt little baby was probably kicking when he was sleeping.

Hiei walk out room going down hallway Kawabara came out room saw Hiei.

'Hey shrimp! Your up are you hungry?' Hiei stop turn round look at Kawabara he still calls him that and the other nicknames he will never change. Kawabara walk up to him.

'Yukina made sushi and rice she was going to come up wake you but I came instead.' Hiei didn't say anything he just nods.

'Come on you must be hungry.' Hiei followed him down stairs into dinning room yukina are ready put out food and dishes.

Genkai sitting at table she saw Hiei coming in the old psychic look closely at Hiei she can tell he in some pain and still little tried.

'Kawabara can you get some pain reviver.' Kawabara nod said,' ok be right back.' Kazuma left Hiei sat down he let out sigh he put his head on his right hand.

'Are you feeling any better Hiei?' Fire youkai nod he opens his eyes look over at Genkai.

'Just have headache you seem to all ready know that.' Genkai smiled.

'There something I want to ask you.' Hiei didn't say anything at first then said,' What?' Genkai knew this was a touchy subject but she wants to know what will the fire youkai do when the fox finds out?

'What if kurama finds out bout baby what will you do?' Hiei look up at Genkai he let out deep sigh thought threw what he going to say.

'I don't-know right now.' Genkai can tell Hiei hasn't thought it threw what he going to do.

'I wouldn't worry about it right now you all ready have enough on your mind.' Genkai gave fire youkai small smile said,' Lets think bout baby and you.' Hiei nod he really hasn't been thinking bout fox lately trying not to it only hurts when he dons.

Yukina came out with food put it in front of Hiei gave him cold glass of water sat next to him.

'Enjoy.' She smiled Hiei gave her small smile he began to eat Kawabara came in gave him pills Hiei nod his thanks took sip of his water took pills put cup down then started eating again.

After dinner

Yukina came in living room saw Hiei on windowsill she walk over to him. Ice maiden wonder something Hiei look over at her.

'Need something?' She nod Hiei cock his head to side looking at his sister.

'I was wondering bout something.' Hiei wonder what it was said,' what?'

Yukina blush little she thought it threw she was going to say it then change her mind.

'Never mind.' Hiei cock his eyebrow he look at his sister notice faint blush.

'Yukina what do you want to ask me.' She shakes her head avoid eye connect Hiei let out sigh got up stretch his muscles witch are sore he let out groan in praises Yukina look at him in concern.

'Are you okay nii san?' Hiei nod he tried to walk only lade to trip he fall on his butt. Yukina sat next to him she put hand on his shoulder.

'Nii san your still little weak.' Hiei let out deep sigh he got up again walk over to couch flop down on his back laid his head on armrest Yukina put tv on.

'I will be ok Yukina like you said just need some rest.' He gave her smile witch Yukina return she sat next to her brother watch movie.

Next day

Sun came threw blinds Yusuke turn to the other side trying to get some extra sleep. Then the alarm went off witch pissed him off ex detective turn alarm off laid back down.

Couple minutes Yusuke got up went to bathroom did what he had to do now getting change.

'So gland I have off today.' Making breakfast for him self and for Hiei when he there. Mazoku has been making strangest meals and adding weirdest foods together and watch Hiei eat it.

'Wonder how many times I all most throw up watching him eat it.'

After breakfast

Yusuke in his car on his way to Genkai's stop at red light started thinking bout what to say to Hiei.

'**Hope he not mad at me for leaving him I couldn't call off work. Don't really think he is-.' **

Now at Genkai's

Yusuke made up his mind he not going to say anything if Hiei dons say something.

'Just going to say I was late for work.'

Mazoku spotted his teacher wave.

'Hey Genkai'

'Hello Yusuke how was work?' Yusuke sat down shrug.

'Work is work pain an ass you know the usually, how everything here?' Genkai nod she look over at Yusuke.

'Everything here okay Hiei with Yukina their in tv room.' Yusuke got up said,' I should go see Hiei.'

'Make sure he up their probably still sleeping they where watching movies last night fall sleep in there.' He nod left, walking to room didn't take to long when he step up to door he knock no one answer so he walk in.

In room

Yusuke shut door behind him quietly he look over to see Yukina and Hiei are still sleeping Mazoku walk over to his friends smile broke cross his face.

Wishing he could take picture of cute scene. Yukina lying on left side of couch Hiei next to her laying on side his right arm swung over her left one under her his head on her chest. Yusuke sat down on love seat laid back Yukina open her eyes saw Yusuke was there.

Yukina whisper,' Good morning Yusuke.' Ex detective look up when he heard his name saw Yukina up.

He whisper back,' Hey didn't know you were up.' Yukina look down at here brother then look at Yusuke.

'Can you bring nii san to his room?' Yusuke nod said,' sure lets just hope he doesn't wake up.'

Yukina chuckle lightly she doesn't want to wake her brother up ex detective got up walk over to couch now looking at Hiei then look at Yukina said,' he gone fire brat wont even know how he got in his room.'

Yukina chuckle again but at the nickname yusuke gave to her brother. Mazoku carefully pick Hiei up bridle style he laugh lightly to him self he cant believe how much heavier Hiei is now. Yusuke carrier him to his room he push door open walk over to bed put him down gently. Yusuke move his hands from under Hiei slowly so he wont wake him up. Ex detective let out sigh of relief begin to leave.

'Why did you move me?' Mazoku turn round couldn't believe fire youkai woke up. _'How-he was a sleep! Damn he usually a heavier sleeper.' _Yusuke walk back over sat on chair he looks at Hiei.

'Yukina thought you can get better sleep in here then on couch.' Hiei look over at ex detective he doesn't want to be pampered!

'When did you get here?' Yusuke blink couple times he wasn't expecting that well in a way he was.

'Couple minutes ago, how are you feeling?' Fire youkai looked at Yusuke who feeling uncomfortable by his gaze.

'Hiei will you cut it out your staring it's starting to freak me out!' Hiei snap out of it he looks over at the other side room. Yusuke look concern said,' Are you okay Hiei?' He nod put his hand on his head.

'Sorry I was spacing out.' Ex detective still concern.

'Are you sure?' Hiei nod Yusuke sat on bed.

'Hey lets get some breakfast.' Hiei nod once again then he thought of something fire youkai been thinking bout a lot lately.

'Yusuke can I ask you something?' The other raven nod said.' You know you can ask me anything what's on your mind?'

Hiei let out deep sigh then look over at Yusuke said, 'Do you think I would be a good parent?' Ex sprite detective wasn't ever expecting that from half korime Yusuke thought the question threw. He look at Hiei gave him genuine smile said, 'I think you will be a great parent.' Hiei taken back by his answer Mazoku can tell fire youkai is shock.

'Don't worry bout what others think Hiei. If you want I can help you out.' Hiei look at Yusuke he can tell ex sprite detective is being supportive.

'Thank you Yusuke-that means—lot to me.' Yusuke smiled at Hiei he can tell he trying his best to express him self.

'Lets go get some breakfast you must be hungry.' Hiei nod both got up walk out room.

Later on that day

Yusuke watching Yukina and Hiei she teaching him how to water the flowers he can tell Hiei trying his best not to over water them.

After he done Yusuke walk over to him.

'Hey would you like to come over my place I got some horror movies.' Hiei nod said,' Sure Yukina running out of things I can do.' Yusuke laugh he look behind him saw Hiei talking to Yukina she hug him he said bye both left garden.

Yusuke went to tell Genkai Hiei leaving with him she said to bring him back beginning of the week Yusuke said ok. Genkai watch Yusuke leave she went back to her reading.

Mazoku walk in Hiei room to see him packing one last thing Yusuke caught glimpse of the photo he couldn't make it out who was on it.

Yusuke spoke up.

'Hey are you all most done.' Hiei turn round nod he zip up bag carried it out room.

Ex detectives walking down stairs of temple Yusuke look over at Hiei who deep in thought there on last few steps Hiei miss one step Yusuke rush over caught him before he feel on to ground.

'Are you okay Hiei?' Yusuke can feel him shaking Hiei nod lightly Yusuke help him up.

'Let me carry you my car pretty far.' Hiei thought bout it then nod he not in mood to argue. Hiei got on Yusuke back now walking to his car Yusuke trying to make conversion.

'So have you thought of name for baby yet?' Hiei snap out of his daze nod said,' Yes but I don't think its good.' Mazoku shake his head.

'Don't say that I bet its good name, did Genkai tell you gender yet?' Hiei didn't say anything Yusuke regret saying it now.

'Yes she did I haven't told anyone yet.'

'Ok when are you going to tell Yukina?'

'Sometime soon.'

'All right.'

'I'm having girl.' Hiei suddenly said Yusuke all most drop him he stop.

'Really?' Yusuke shock he couldn't believe Hiei telling him first.

'Yes I wanted to tell you first because you been helping me from the beginning.' Yusuke felt touch that he said that above all people Hiei was the one that did.

Now at his car

Yusuke open door let Hiei down before he got in Hiei grab Yusuke hand.

'Yusuke can you do me a favor?' Yusuke nod said,' What is it?' Hiei let go of his hand he look up at Yusuke said,' Can you go to demon world give Mukuro a message for me?' Yusuke lean against his car thought it threw.

'I know you haven't been to demon world for awhile neither have I if she goes to Kurama he tells her what happen-she will kill him.' Yusuke knew Hiei was right.

'Sure I will do it when do you want me to deliver it?'

'When you are free.'

'I will deliver it next week is that ok?' Hiei nod Yusuke got off his car open door again Hiei got in Yusuke went to his side got in car start it up.

It was quiet ride Yusuke wanted to ask Hiei another question but he not to sure what mood he in. Yusuke glace over at him then back on rode Hiei battling to stay wake he couldn't keep his eyes open all sudden he feels really sleepy.

'_Baby must be taking my energy again.' _He let out yawn Yusuke glace over gain.

'You can take little nap if you want.' Hiei didn't want to but he has to keep his strength up.

'Wake me when we get there.' Hiei said then fall sleep instantly Yusuke chuckle. **'That's probably the quickest he fallen sleep.'**

Now at Yusuke's

Yusuke carried Hiei inside put him on couch then he shake Hiei shoulder trying to wake him up.

'Hiei where here wake up.' Hiei made noise slap Yusuke hand way Mazoku laugh at the noise he made.

'Leave me alone kitsune five more minutes.' Yusuke pause his face drop he hasn't talk or mention Kurama Yusuke looked at Hiei sadly he went to shake him again then he saw tears going down his friend face.

'Why did you leave me?' tears gems hit floor Yusuke put his hand on Hiei shoulder shook him again.

'Hiei wake up.' His eyes pop open look over at Yusuke he sat up slowly.

'I'm sorry.' Yusuke look at him sadly said,' don't apologize come here.' Yusuke pull him in hug Hiei wrap his arms round his neck let tears fall he needed release.

Couple minutes later

Yusuke and Hiei are sitting in living room eating some take out Mazoku decided to eat in living watch some movies relax. After what happen ex detective wants Hiei to relax not be upset or stress he been doing so well so far.

Yusuke eating pizza Hiei eating fried chicken both leaning against couch.

Yusuke got up to change movie his home phone rings.

'I will be right back.' Hiei said ok Yusuke walk in hallway pick up phone.

'Hello.' Person on the other line pause then spoke up.

'**Hi is this Yusuke Urameshi?' **

'Yea this is him who calling?'

'**This is going to sound crazy to you my name is Selene I'm calling you to talk to you.' **

Yusuke look in living room to see Hiei eating cake he took out for him he went back in hall.

'What do you want to talk bout? I don't have lot of time.' Selene took deep breath then let it out.

'**Its bout my boy friend.' **Yusuke trying to think of all his friends he has few girls' friends' lot of guys friends dons he know any Selene's?

'Go on did he cheat on you broke up with you propose?' Selene laugh said,' **No but I think he cheated on his girl friend or boy friend before he met me, his name is Shuichi do you know him?' **Yusuke all most drop phone he put it against his ear.

'Yes I do we where good friends can I ask why your calling me?' Selene sighed again she look out to make sure he not home then she look back at widow there things she needed know and she wants answers.

'**I need to know some things bout Shuichi and I know he wont tell me that's why I'm calling.' **Yusuke surprise he would never thought his friend girl friend would call him. Yusuke look back in living room to see what Hiei doing he resting his head on arm chair his legs hanging off his eyes close. _'He must be sleeping.' _

Yusuke went back to his conversion with Selene.

'What do you want to know?' Yusuke knows he going to regret this. Selene open her eyes said,'** Did Shuichi leave someone else for me? I need to know and why did he leave Japan?' **He knew it Yusuke let out sigh said,' Yes he did my friend Hiei and I don't know why he left Japan.' Selene bout to say what? She heard voice.

'Yusuke who are you talking to?' He turn round saw Hiei. _'Oh shit!' _

TBC

Hope you all like it tell me what you think until next time

~Kuro~


End file.
